One time to end them all
by Liz Loe
Summary: One wild night out and Rei wakes up to her worst enemy Jedite in her bed, to make matters worse they are married! She needs to get a divorce before all her friends find out!
1. Planned Out

AN: Greetings and Salutations, here is a brand new story for all of you about Rei and Jed. Art by: じじ山 who I love and adore. I don't own sailor moon but I do claim rights to this plot... Enjoy!

Rei's eyes didn't flutter open, if anything they sluggishly let the blinding light of day in. What time was it anyway? She turned to look at the clock that read ten am. How unlike her to sleep in so late, suddenly a pain came to her head, that explains it. She groaned as her head hit the pillow with a thump. Alcohol, a large consumption of alcohol did this to her. 'I don't even like to drink,' she thought to herself before trying this waking up thing one more time. Rei realized she wasn't really appropriately dressed, she blushed, sleeping nude at the shrine? What in the world did she do last night? Suddenly she felt the rustling in the bed and her eyes just about fell out of her head. She wasn't alone? REI WASN'T ALONE! She slowly turned to look at the slumbering human next to her but the poor sap had the blankets pulled up over their face and made it impossible to find out who she shared the bed with last night. Rei blushed even more, well this isn't good, she quickly grabbed up some cloths and made herself halfway decent. Rei could see the trail of cloths from her bedroom door, thank goodness they just started there. Rei started picking up the clothing, one by one grabbing up the trail of shame that lead to her bed. Then she picked up tee shirt and the cologne hit her nose and shock hit her face. Suddenly Rei's sleeping companion shuffled, pulling back the covers to only confirm Rei's greatest fears. There with his mopey blond curls that only belonged to one man, Jedite. Rei wanted to rip up his shirt in her hands, how did this happen? Who's grand idea was this!? She as sure as hell wasn't going to say it was hers though she clearly thought it was ok to take her arch nemesis to her house for a romp in the covers.

Rei frantically tried to remember what happened last night. What weird kind of event brought these two together. Rei groaned holding her head in sheer pain, if this is a hang over she will never drink again! How did she even meet up with Jed? Anytime she would see him she would either try to a. punch him out or b. avoid any kind of contact whatsoever or c. shout at him till her friends pulled her away. Clearly someone thought it was a good idea to let them get drunk and socialize. But who? Rei thought back to the only part of yesterday she could remember... Lunch

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him," Rei was counting off all the things she liked about Jedite and her friends were not amused.

"You didn't hate him back on the moon," Mina said with a raised eyebrow, Rei has gotten more and more hostile to the short haired blond man anytime he would come into Rei's line of sight. Rei's eyes filled with fire as she glared down to Mina, her past self isn't her present self and despite her memories of their happy life on the moon fresh in her mind even after all this time she still didn't let it cloud Rei's opinion of the current reincarnation of Jedite.

"I hate him now, and since I don't plan on time travel any time soon I will continue hating him," Rei crossed her arms in a huff. How much times does she need to explain this? Mina looked to Kunzite giving him the 'you can't say I didn't try' look. Kunzite sighed, out of all the generals returning to this life Jedite was probably the most likely to have issues getting back together with their past loves. Mars and Jedite's relationship was volatile even on the moon, it only made sense for it to have equal fire and brimstone in this life. Shockingly it's not from a lack of love, in Kunzite's opinion it's because they love each other too much so he wanted to hear Rei's opinion of her male counterpart before making any schemes. And by making schemes he means allowing Mina to make schemes... Rei thought the subject was dropped but now thinking back on the moment, it was probably the start of whatever happened last night because after that Rei stormed off which left all her friends in one place with a common goal.

Rei heard Jedite shuffle around in the covers, this time he had pushed the covers down even further exposing his bare chest. He was very fit but still kept a thin frame, Rei blushed, why does such an evil man have to be so good looking, she even liked his new tattoos... 'Think Rei think, you know it was Mina and Kunzite. Yes he isn't going to escape torture... but you need a where... where did you go?' Rei thought to herself trying to recall the very hazy last 12 hours...

The girls wanted to go out on the town for a girls only night and Rei was relived to hear it. With all these guys around she was starting to think she lost all of them to their sappy romances. Not tonight, tonight it was girls only! Rei brushed her dark violet hair calmly at her dressing table. She was beautiful, it was easy to see and when a stranger looked to the group of young adults it didn't make sense the sultry beauty was the only one without a man. A soft knock came on Rei's door and she looked in her mirror to see Lita standing there with a faint smile. "All the girls are waiting in the limo," was the only words Lita said before a sly smile curled up on Rei's lips.  
"A limo? It's that a bit extreme?" her sour words fell on deaf ears, they all knew Rei too well to take her sly comments seriously,  
"It was Serena's idea," Lita said and Rei nodded softly, that explained everything. Rei gathered up her bag and started down the hall Lita trailed behind her slowly.

'These girls and their plans,' Lita thought to herself hearing about the scheme Mina thought up earlier that day at lunch. From what Lita could understand both Serena and Kunzite were tired of Rei and Jed always bickering so they gave Mina a free pass on trying to get them together. Lita couldn't help but softly laugh at the memory of Mina's plan. It was so flawed a lab rat could solve it in mer moments but maybe the simplicity of it might make it work. Also if it fails Rei will never talk to Mina again...

Once the girls got to the first bar it seemed like a normal evening, it wasn't until Mina's suggestion that they go clubbing after that made this evening slightly more than normal. Also the small fact that all the girls made sure to buy Rei a drink each so now four drinks to the wind Rei was up for just about anything. Which was very apparent when she dragged Serena out to the dance floor. Its game time! Mina huddled with her remaining team mates. "Good work on the drinks, I think she is now ready for us to start step two," Mina didn't need to ask, Ami pulled our her Mercury computer typed a few keys and closed it.  
"Done," Ami gave her short confirmation and a suddenly Mina saw Kunzite and the other guys walking in the only general clearly didn't know up from down was Jedite, hanging on Nephrite like he was the only thing that wasn't spinning...

"How did you get him so drunk?!" you could hear the destress in Ami's voice clearly wanting to take Jedite to the hospital not the dance floor.  
"Standard, question his manhood and say the only way he can prove us his manliness is by drinking... a lot," said Zoicite frankly. Clearly it worked, Jedite poked Nephrite's face and giggled like a little school girl. This only made Mina happier as she clapped her hands together gleefully, her plans were working out.  
"Ok Jed it's time to go out dancing," Mina grabbed his hand and he looked to her confused.  
"Dancing? Are we at a place where you dance?" the music was so loud Jedite really couldn't hear, his head was ringing. Mina giggled at his clear confusion and just nodded, it was best he doesn't know where he is right now. The two blonds found Rei and Serena dancing around like goofballs on the dance floor. "Oh she is pretty," Jedite said focusing in on Rei who looked up to him and smiled. Mina rolled her eyes, even when he was drunk he was still in love with her.  
"Rei! I'm switching your dance partners!" Mina grabbed up Serena and pushed Jedite at Rei. Serena and Mina hesitated for a moment holding their breath. This was the big moment, if Rei's walls are down enough to have him around or is her desire for her to punch him still so high. Rei grabbed Jedite's hand sweetly and whispered something into Jedite's ear, Jed in turn nodded dumbfounded.

Rei paused recalling the night blinking over and over, their plan was to get them drunk and then push them together? Rei looked over to the slumbering Jedite, and that plan worked?! Rei grunted angry at herself and her blind willingness to believe her friends had good intentions. Clearly she was a little too loud because Jedite let out a long moan and his eyes flickered open.

Jedite flapped his arm over to the other pillow and noticed it was empty. This made him smirk slightly, so she was up, of course she was awake, Jedite leaned up on his elbows and the dark haired beauty came into focus and he smiled at her dark angry face.

"Good morning beautiful," he said looking to her, dressed in just a tank top and underwear and he could not hide his smart grin. This got a pillow to his face but he didn't mind at all.

"This never happened," the venom in her voice was hard to ignore but Jedite was immune to it by now and could care less.  
"I'm kind of in your bed, naked, something happened Rei," he said frankly Rei's eyes went big at the idea of him being naked, she didn't want to think about that ever, but here she is...thinking about it. "I can prove it," he added as he started to pull back the covers but Rei jumped her arms out stretched taking a large step toward him.  
"Don't!" he paused and looked up at her sudden movement, "just... stay there, I believe you," she added with hesitation. Can he just disappear? Poof into another place where she isn't and then go out and seek revenge on her friends?  
"Now honey I think that's the first time you have ever said you believe anything I have said," now Jedite was a clown, in Rei's opinion everything he says is a joke. This makes it hard for her to take him serious but he never uses terms of endearments unless he wants to swallow a ball of fire.

Suddenly Rei heard the distant ring of the Sailor Moon theme song playing from her phone, she jumped into action trying to find the device, Serena was calling her.

"Fighting evil by moonlight," Jedite absentmindedly sang along as he watched Rei fling her hair over her shoulder hunched over looking for the small device.  
"Can you shut up and help me find my phone?!" Rei hissed at him, his off pitch voice was the last thing she ever wanted to hear. He rolled his eyes at her leaning up and grabbing at the phone on the floor throwing it to her only to lean back in the bed his hands going behind his head ready to watch as Rei haphazardly caught the phone sending another glare at him for good measure.  
"Hey Serena," she spoke sweetly into the phone pulling her hair back again making her shirt ride ups and expose part of her stomach. Jedite could tell she was nervous, she wasn't standing still. Her mind was making her walk around the room picking up things that was clearly thrown about the night before. "Yeah I made it home fine, I am home now," her voice totally different from when she talked to Jedite, it was cheery, she couldn't help but smile when talking to the princess. "Why are you asking where Jedite is? Like I would know," Rei said as she turned to Jedite trying to display in an eclectic form of sign language for him not to say a word. Her direct action of running her thumb over her throat which might say 'if you talk I will kill you' to most people but Jedite decided to interpret it as 'remind me to buy myself a necklace' so he had no issue speaking to her. "I will need to get dressed before we can go out shopping Rei," he physically couldn't hold in the chuckle at Rei's eyes opening wide clenching her fist and showing a ton of control at not punching the wall. Rei tilted her head to the side and winced at Serena's next lines.  
"Yeah Jedite is here. I didn't hear him bring up a lack of cloths I don't know what your talking about," deny everything, that is Rei's new plan on attack, and kill Jedite, kill him so hard that no one will ever be able to bring him back to life but first, deny everything. "Nothing happened Serena!" poor Rei was on defense until her heart dropped, and it wasn't because of Serena's questions.

It was Jedite, or she should say Jedite's phone now ringing, her head turned sharply to him as he answered with a smirk looking right into Rei's eyes as he spoke. "Hey Darien, you won't guess where I am right now…" this was too much for Rei. Her tactics were changing too quickly, she can control what Serena hears from her but not what Jedite might say to everyone else.  
"Serena I need to go," she hung up her phone and dropped it promptly moving like wildfire across the room crawling onto of Jedite moving quickly to grab his phone. He chuckled trying to hold it out of her reach, it didn't last long. She could hear the muffled 'are you still here?' questions from Darien and she gripped the phone and threw it violently against the wall. It shattered, Jedite looked over to the lump of technology, she reached the end of her control. She pinned his arms above his head leaning over him her death glare was past playful,

"Well isn't this a bit of a role reversal," he said playfully a cheeky smile on his face and Rei's mind instantly flashed to last night... Rei pulled her shirt off, her eyes clouded with alcohol but her determination still peaking though and she make quick work of Jedite's shirt, "You're very dominating," Jedite said surprised about how Rei was taking the lead so suddenly her eyes fixed on his and she leaned in.  
"Overpower me then," he heard her reply as a challenge and didn't take it lightly as he grabbed her arms and pushed her down on the bed making Rei let out a involuntary moan. Jed smiled down at her, he clearly forgot how much he loved their rough style of foreplay. Rei shook her head, she didn't need memories of last night not now not never. Her anger for him did subside a little but she was still ready to kill at any moment.  
"This never happened," Rei was really hoping being in control of the moment might knock it into his thick, clearly lacking in common sense, skull.  
"Rei you can't make this go away," Jedite's clam tone surprised her, he would normally playfully banter back with something that would make her blood boil. "Why can't I?" she asked through gritted teeth, she can make anything go away… Jedite looked right into Rei's eyes, her hair cascading around them, tickling his bare chest and oddly enough relaxing him.

"Because we are married."

AN: And that is chapter one, shocking I know, the next chapter will be out soon so no worries! Leave comments if you wish.


	2. Out of Control

AN: Nothing much to said here... I don't own sailor moon... Anyways, enjoy...

Rei leaned up, she was currently sitting on Jedite her eyes were unreadable, her breath was slow and she wasn't even glaring at him. Did he really just say what she thought he said, "I need a drink," Rei moving off of Jedite holding her head preparing for the next wave of her headache yet to come. Jedite jumped up soon after her, he was genuinely concerned for her well being.  
"Rei you're hung over you don't need another drink," he looked around for water but he realized this was the first time he has ever in her bedroom. Rei turned to him wanting to push him back but she quickly realized he was nude,  
"Holy crap! Put on some cloths Jedite! Anything will do!" She jumped away from him pointing her finger at the pile of cloths she collected earlier, he looked over to his cloths and with a frown put on his boxer briefs and his under shirt and stuck out his arms to say 'better now?' she didn't give him much of a reply.  
"Where is your kitchen, we need to get you some water," if Rei wasn't going to be communicating Jedite concluded he needed to put matters into his own hands. He slid open the door of her room and walking down the hall. Rei moved to scamper after him but realized she wasn't dressed in a way where she can scamper around the halls of the shrine. She turned quickly to find a skirt to put on so she can chase after him.  
"Hey where is the kitchen?" Jedite asked to the old man sitting in prayer.  
"Down the hall to the left," replied Rei's grandpa as he opened his eyes and leaned over to see the tall man continue his search, well that's not a normal sight. Rei's grandpa moved to get up as he saw Rei scamper down the hall after the blond.  
"You can't walk around here half naked like that! This is a shrine not a brothel," Rei sneered finding Jedite looking through the shelves for a water glass. It was like he didn't even hear her.  
"Is the shrine open all the time or is there like set hours?" he asked moving over to the facet to fill up the glass.  
"We accept guests at certain times but that doesn't mean it isn't still holy land!" Rei couldn't believe this man, it was like he couldn't tell when she was mad, like he was immune to her anger or something. Jedite handed over the water glass to Rei who blinked a few times before she realized he did all that so she could get hydrated to end her hang over. She look a drink reluctantly saying nothing.  
"Rei brought home a man!" came the cheerful glee of Rei's Grandfathers voice, Jedite beamed over to the man and Rei tried to not gag on her water.  
"I'm more then just a man! I'm her hus...boghkgf" Rei quickly reached up to cover his mouth.  
"Yep brought a man home! Nothing to see here. Well grandpa we have plans for today so we should really go start them," Rei said pulling Jedite out of the room he staggered with his mouth still covered.  
"Why not stay for lunch I would like to get to know this man of yours," Rei's grandpa smiled sweetly after the dysfunctional couple. Jedite looked to Rei and nodded but Rei instantly shook her head no.  
"No, we have some plans, big plans with friends lots of plans sorry," Rei removed her hand from his mouth and yanked Jedite out of the room and down the hall.  
"Well that was rude," Jedite said surprised on how Rei treated her elder.  
"Said by the half naked man running around a shrine. He is fine, he will just pester me about it later," Rei said 'he will pester me about it for the rest of my life...' She thought. They got back in the room and Rei shut the door behind her, she still wanted something to drink but she settled on the water in her hand. Rei sharply turned to Jedite, "Now since you clearly have a better memory of last night then me would you please tell me how in the world we got... we got," Rei couldn't say it, her mind wouldn't form the sentence.  
"Married? I can recount all that I remember, they got me rather drunk too you know," Jedite said sitting down on the edge of the bed trying to think back himself...

They were holding hands, it was the one thing that Jedite knew he was feeling, the warmth from her skin seemed to center him, the rest of the world was spinning that's for sure. They left the club, after dancing a few songs on the floor they both wanted some fresh air and slipped out the back. Somehow they felt like they wanted to be alone... Though they both had this odd feeling they really haven't been alone together in a very long time, it felt like a reunion, a secret meet up that no one else got to hear about.  
"I like your hair like this," Rei said ruffling Jedite's curls with her free hand walking in front of him, he smiled and looked up at his uncontrollable hair.  
"Thanks it's how I get all the ladies," he said playfully and got a soft hit to his chest while Rei pouted.  
"You're not aloud to say that around me," Rei wasn't mad, actually she was smiling, all the ladies, what a silly joke.  
"Yeah you're right there is only you," he said bringing his arm up and on her shoulders, still holding her hand. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. To someone looking over they looked like the most loving couple. Being closer helped them stumble around less and Jed was enjoying her close contact a lot.  
"That's more like it," Rei said proudly leaning into his tall frame as they walked down the street. Why didn't she do this more often? Oh yeah she hated him, well. Rei sighed, she didn't hate him at all she enjoyed Jedite most when they were alone, when he wasn't trying to be proud, smart or just something he isn't. When it's just them when he is himself and that's who Rei fell in love with back on the moon. Come to think of it... this was the first time she really got to be alone with him since the men got back. Every time they would meet up there would be someone with Jedite thinking he needed protection from Rei, little did they know if they left the two alone they would of done a whole lot better. The two stopped walking waiting to cross the street still slightly unstable from the alcohol still in their system. They looked up and saw a sign that said 'fifteen minute weddings!' They looked at each other and laughed were they both thought how funny it would be to go get married right now?  
"It would be really funny," Jedite said unable to stifle his laugh, drinking always gave him the giggles.  
"No one would believe us! It's perfect," that was enough of a confirmation for Jedite as they crossed the street and walked into the small wedding hall.

"Damn right no one would believe us, even I don't believe it," Rei really must of been rather off her rocker to agree to such a thing but as he told the story she remembered it all. Jedite held up his hand and Rei blinked a few times but the golden ring band on his finger was there she looked down at her own hand and a matching ring graced her finger.  
"We need to go undo this, we have to back to that shop," Rei said instantly going right into panic mode. Jedite has been sweet all morning, ok maybe that phone call thing was a bit mean but he was done. He pulled Rei down onto the bed pinning her down and smirked.  
"Are you saying you want a divorce?" he said leaning down and kissed her neck. Rei tried to fight back and she almost got away until his lips hit her neck and she froze. Just one night and he already knew her weak points? That's just evil, she couldn't see it any other way, he was cruel. Her eyes softly closed falling easy to the touches but… she could still argue.  
"Yes I want a... divorce," she said taking a long pause trying to find her words, she forgot how alluring he could be. His deep chuckle on her skin made her whole body tingle.  
"Try saying that again like you mean it," he said leaning up Rei's cheeks flushes from being caught enjoying his closeness. She looked away from him not wanting to talk. "Two weeks, that's how long the divorce process will take. Till then you have me here," he points to the bed "right here every night," he said and Rei looked back to him and glared. She pushed him off and mumbled something about getting dressed because they were leaving the shrine. Rei glared at him out of spite, Jedite might die before this is over.

"My room is flooded," Rei's head sank in shame reacting to probably the weakest excuse she has ever heard Jedite make in her life. "So I can't stay there," Jedite added as if that would help back up his story. The two newly weds decided to leave the shrine, appropriately dressed finally and down at the crown parlor trying to get lunch with some dignity in tact. Lay low was Rei's mantra, don't be seen together was another priority. That plan went out the window when Nephrite stumbled upon them and they were found.  
"Why not stay with one of the guys," Nephrite was now just playing along to Jedite's paper thin excuse. He heard about the plan last night and was more then willing to get Jedite very drunk. It's just fun to see the man irrationally inebriated. Neph didn't know much of the plans past that. He was going with his girlfriends tactic of 'the less I'm involved the less I will get scorched when Rei finds out what really went down'. To see them together still after what transpired last night is rather shocking.  
"Rei's grandpa asked me to stay, he wants me help at the shrine," Jed added quickly, he didn't much care about how in realistic his story was. At this point any story would be acceptable if they challenged it he would just throw up questions about the meaning of last nights get together, watch Rei get mad and have her fire bomb everyone out of spite. Heck he could say they were kidnapped by a majestic unicorn and now are on a mission to free him from slavery! Rei was just happy to have food and really could care less about Jedite's half baked excuses at this point. She had two weeks more of him and the longer she can keep this whole marriage thing from all her friends the better.

She needed to plot, she needed to plan. One night of Mina's evil schemes made a knot that Rei was going to have a hard time untangling. First off, admit to something. Her friends weren't going to believe Jedite slept over at her house and they just fell asleep in a drunken stupor. Next would be to inflict revenge, they know they won't go without being punished, it's what they signed up for and Rei was more then willing to deliver. Last would be the hardest, plan two weeks of misleading activities and distractions to make it look like Rei and Jedite aren't... sharing the same bed every night. By the end she will just get her divorce and life with return to normal where Rei only see's Jedite in rare social meetings where she threatens to kill him and he calls her a heartless sociopath. Sounds like a great happy ever after to her.  
"Then why are you two together right now..." Nephrite began to ask but Rei simply had enough of his silly (justified) and useless (informative) questions.  
"Nephrite no more questions, I'm hung over from a night I don't remember with a man I hate and you asking any more questions might result in you being slowly roasted like a kebab over an open flame," she slammed down her chop sticks with vigor as she took a drink of her coffee her glare burning into Nephrite's shocked eyes.  
"Yep, sorry I asked bye," Nephrite scuttled away, death threads and piercing glares this early in the morning wasn't what Nephrite was use to. Jedite just looked out the window and ate a french fry trying to hide his smirk. She let Neph off too easy in his opinion.

Jedite took a sip of his drink and looked over to Rei, she really does look beautiful at all times of the day but he will admit he does like her the best nude. Almost like she could tell he was staring she shot a glare over to him, ignoring him was hard with him right next to her. "So how are we going to punish our friends," Jedite asked stuffing way too much food into his mouth.  
"What do you mean we? I didn't invite you into any of my plans," Rei was use to doing things alone, why would her sudden unplanned marital status alter anything?  
"Oh come on now they give me just as much grief over you and they wouldn't expect us to team up," Jedite really disliked his friends taunting. He always felt like the odd man out and he hates being the bud of ever joke. "My suggestion is, if I may..." Jedite trailed off waiting for Rei's approval. So he wanted to team up? Maybe this might work to her advantage, so she nodded slowly and allowed Jedite to continue. "I suggest we amp up on the hatred level, really drive them crazy and right when they are begging us to stop... then make them say sorry for their silly schemes," Jedite felt like this plan would really allow each of their friends to have their own special hell and it wasn't expected either. The two of them working together was unheard of, they wouldn't see it coming. Rei tapped her chop sticks on her lips in thought.  
"Yes I think that will work very well, we can talk more about this later, I need to get going," Rei said taking one last bite of her food and moving to stand up grabbing her bag. Jedite looked around confused,  
"Aren't you going to pay for your food?" he asked realizing how much they really ordered.  
"You're my husband, aren't you suppose to take care of your wife? I will see you later honey," Rei didn't want to hide her smirk, she wore it proudly on her face. Just seeing his blank surprise was enough for her.  
"Oh now your ok with us being married!" Jedite dug into his pocket for money grumbling to himself as he watched her exit the door. This woman, it's a good thing she is going to help rule the world in the next few years because she acts like a queen already.

AN: Rei's revenge is coming... till the next chapter!


	3. It's a revenge story baby just say yes

"Rei I can walk around naked for the next two weeks really I'm willing to make that sacrifice for you but I'm trying to consider the rest of society here," Jedite was holding a bunch of his dress shirts bundled up in his arms looking over to Rei who narrowed her eyes at his challenging stare.

"You cannot have room in my closet!" when Rei got home she already saw him trying to move in his cloths for the next two weeks and she about fainted when he was pulling her cloths around like rags. "There is a spare room right across the hall, put your clothes there!" she had a solution to this issue goodness knows her cloths weren't going anywhere.  
"Oh ok I am totally fine with walking around the place in my boxers in the morning," Jedite shrugged his shoulders and started walking over to the other room to put his things away before he was dramatically pulled back but his shirt collar.  
"Slow down there, I can't have you prancing around the shrine like that. I guess I can put some of my winter cloths away to make room for a little bit of your things," Rei said in a huff. She didn't want him here to start with, this whole getting married thing is really stressful, Rei wasn't good at sharing with someone she liked let alone sharing with Jedite.  
"I'm happy you have seen my side on this," Rei shot a look to Jedite who was smirking at his win. He moved over and waited on her bed while she shuffled items in her closet out adding his things as she went. She couldn't tell if he was checking if she was actually going to do it or making sure she didn't suddenly combust all his suits.

"Rei! Are you home?" Rei quickly looked over her shoulder her eyes wide, that was her grandpa's voice. He wasn't too far away, her eyes sharply turned to Jedite sitting on her bed looking at his nails like nothing was going on.  
"Yeah I'm here grandpa I will be out in a second," Rei called out to him dropping the cloths in her hands and franticly looking around for a way to hide Jedite, she couldn't have her grandfather see him in her bedroom.  
"Oh I'm almost to your room anyways," called her grandfather Rei went into panic mode, he was just a few feet away. She looked straight at Jedite and whispered,  
"whatever you do don't make a noise!" and with zero warning she violently pushed him off her bed making him barrel roll onto the floor with a very loud thump. Just in time because the door slid open and Rei sat on her bed where Jedite was just a second ago.  
"Rei what are you doing in here? It looks like a mess," her grandfather's eyes looked all over the floor at the cloths scattered. Rei quickly ruffled some cloths to hide Jedite's feet.  
"I'm just doing some spring cleaning. Grandpa I just wanted to tell you Jedite will be staying here for the next few weeks his apartment… was flooded," Jedite put all his energy into not snorting at Rei use of his weak excuse. Rei winced a little, she needed to keep their stories as similar as possible, curse that man for coming up with such a waste of breath excuse.  
"Your boyfriend you had here this morning?" her grandfather's eyes lit up in joy. Rei with a man, he never thought he would see this day. "Will he be here tonight? I should make a good meal!" he jumped at the chance to impress this man, goodness knows no one else would marry his granddaughter, he needed to impress Jedite before she chased him away.  
"He is not my…." Rei stopped herself, Jedite was going to sleep in her room for two weeks… she had to go along with this side of the lie she sighed with a half-smile trying to show joy. "Yeah my… boyfriend Jedite. He will be here in a few minutes I will bring him to you when he shows up," it was so hard saying the words Jedite and boyfriend in the same breath but Rei was happy to see her grandfather so happy. If only he would get this over joyed about her being a strong independent woman who doesn't need a man to be happy…  
"Wonderful! I will go start cooking now!" and with that the older man slid the door shut quickly and practically bounced down the hall.

Rei let out a long sigh happy that was over moving back to her task, "you can get up now," she said over her shoulder almost forgetting about Jedite hidden behind her bed.  
"Why did you have to go and do that?" Jedite brushed off his shirt, she can be so heartless sometimes…. ok she is heartless all the time.  
"The first time he meet you was already informal, just think if he came into his granddaughters room to have you lounging on the bed." Jedite's blank stare told Rei he didn't really see the issue, she sighed. "If your daughter had a boy in her room that you didn't know what would you do?" Rei asked over her shoulder putting some of her cloths to the side to be boxed up later and grabbing Jadeite's suit collection to hang up. He thought for a second at her question, "I would punch him in the throat," Rei scoffed at his rather brutal response, and they tell her to keep her anger in check.  
"Well then I saved you from a punch to the throat then," Rei said looking around the room to see all the cloths put away.  
"Boyfriend?" Jedite said out of the blue recounting what Rei just told her grandfather. His one word got a shirt thrown at his face.  
"Shut up," she snapped back actually blushing that he bought that up, she was doing him a favor and putting his cloths away and this is how he treats her? He didn't have that much stuff and it was a small supply, she turned to Jedite, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to show his tattoos leaning over his newly purchased phone with a bemused smile. "Let's go get some food," Rei suggested Jedite was quick to jump up at the suggestion of food. "And roll down your sleeves you look like a burglar," she snapped out getting annoyed with him being so close already.  
"You like my tattoos you think they're sexy," He still did as told but grumped as he buttoned the cuffs of his dress shirt. Rei opened the door and sharply turned to him standing still.  
"I've never said such a thing," he was getting to bold with them being alone so much, she was blushing. How in the world did he find out she really did like his tattoos? Jedite leaned over Rei putting one hand on the door frame making her look up to his blue eyes.  
"You can be very honest when you're drunk," it was all he had to say for Rei's face to go red. She instantly grabbed his ear bringing him down to her level. His once strong domineering stature changed to a little boy getting scolded by his mother.  
"Don't assume everything I tell you when I'm drunk is the truth and Jedite," She leaned in to his face with a smirk, "spontaneous combustion isn't very spontaneous when you're with the goddess of fire, don't forget," she then released his ear and he staged back his face dumbfounded glaring at her as he rubbed his very red ear. Darn her, give him an inch of kindness and then turn to threaten his life. Still she started to walk down the hall and he smiled looking at her sway her hips as she walked, goddess was certainly right.

"Jedite just got here, he is just down the hall," Rei smiled big to her grandfather as she came into the kitchen noting the elaborate spread the older man was preparing.  
"Wonderful! Food will be ready in just a few minutes!" her grandfather looked up to see Jedite in his white dress shirt and black suit pants walking into the room, he instantly stopped what he was doing. "You must be Jedite," he shook Jadeites hand and with both of his hands, Jedite looked to Rei and then back to her grandfather. She must of learned her spitfire attitude from someone else in her family.  
"I am Jedite Mr Hino," Jedite tried to show respect to the man bowing slightly greeting his elder.  
"Oh just call me grandpa," Rei rose her eyebrow at her grandfather's quick acceptance of this blond man into his life. Why was Jedite so special, ok maybe it was the fact that Rei kept all her… male conquests away from the shrine and this was the first time he has seen Rei with a man… ever... but really talk about buying the house before looking inside. "Of course grand… well I think Mr Hino will work well," Jedite smiled over to the man before his eyes were caught by Rei and her death threat stare striking him down, he quickly corrected himself mid-sentence.  
"How about you two love birds go and sit down I will be over in a second," Rei moved to sit down as her grandfather asked sending a glare to Jedite saying 'don't you dare touch me' Jedite took it more of a 'we need to sell our relationship' look, that twinkle in her eye really gave off that feeling for him. So when they sat down he wrapped his arm around her shoulder with a sly smile Rei instantly went as stiff as a board and was about to break Jadeite's arm but her grandfather come up to put food on the table his smile was like nothing she had ever seen before from him. He was so happy that Rei 'found someone' Rei grumbled. 'I'm going to kill my friends for getting my grandfather's hopes up like this,' she thought to herself and leaned into Jedite's frame trying to act as relaxed as possible. Rei's grandfather said a quick prayer thanking the gods for the food before they all started eating.  
"So Jedite, what do you do for a living?" let the quizzing and awkward questioning begin Rei grumbled, this was why she didn't want Jedite to stay with her…  
"I work for the government making sure proposed law doesn't affect current laws in place," Jedite said smoothly grabbing up some food with his chopsticks. "So he's a politician!" what was the deal? First his daughter picking a political man and as if Rei didn't learn from her elders she went and picked another politician.  
"No he isn't a politician he works for the government grandpa. He went to college and graduated with a degree. He didn't campaign for his job," Rei was quick to correct him but she knew it was hopeless. Not that she chose his job, the fact that he was in a profession so similar to her father's made her irritable.  
"So you're a college man!" oh this was sounding better by the second. An education, steady job, seemed strong and she hasn't chased him away yet? He will make a wonderful son in law! Oh his prayers have been answered and it was about time, he wasn't getting any younger.  
"I went to school for law with attention on Japanese studies," Jedite smirked, oh yeah he was impressive, he looked over to Rei who almost seemed bored, she was so damn hard to impress. This was going to be a long dinner…

Jedite staggered back to Rei's room, Rei followed behind him with a smart smile on her lips. "This is the second time I am drunk in your room Rei! This isn't funny!" he could hear her snicker from behind him as he slid the door open into her room. So her grandfather might of been a little too generous with the sake tonight. Both of them were blubbering idiots in Rei's opinion. Clanking glasses together in merriment as they proceeded to blast through several bottles. "Respect your elders they say, be a good guest well I have to work tomorrow!" he hollered making Rei cringe at his booming voice.  
"If you don't shut up you will be sleeping outside," she was the only one in the house who got away with a clear head and now she was kind of wishing she was drunk just to handle Jedite's outrageous actions. Jedite instantly shushed himself putting his fingers on his lips looking around for someone to scold him. "You know I'm not a very quiet person," he said with a smile, Rei rolled her eyes, oh she knew that really well. She was quiet and ignoring him he didn't like either setting of Rei's personality. "So what are we going to do?" he asked as if she knew what in the world he was thinking. "Well I'm not staying there for fun Rei! We talked about this at lunch," he asked unbuttoning his shirt obvious to Rei lingering eyes on his defined chest. She suddenly realized he was talking about plans to punish her darling friends for their outlandish goals to get Rei in some odd relationship with her enemy. What makes her even angrier is that… it kind of worked.

"So who do we go after first? Mina right? I mean... damn this plan has Mina written all over it," Jedite said considering the club settings and overall poor planning structure.  
"No there is a order of people you talk to for these matters. You can't just jump right to the main offender since they all did something in this plan. No first you go to Ami, she has all the facts..." Rei trailed off thinking about her future altercation with Ami…

Flash forward to Ami's office:  
Rei walked into Ami's office at the hospital her glaring red eyes and frowning brow informed Ami why she was there.

"It was Mina and Serena but Kunzite approved the scene form the start. I just told them when you were dancing and Lita was just there to make sure no one got hurt," Ami said spilling all the beans right away. She was never one for keeping secrets and it was going to be less painful if she just outed everyone right away. Then she went and offer up her own punishment. "I will help out at the shrine for two weekends in punishment," Ami knows any service to the shrine was an easy way to get out of physical punishment. Rei smiled, so it was the blonds who plotted this. Goodness knows Kunzite had to give his approval or the idea wouldn't of never happened. Kunzite was Mina's gate keeper in more ways then one. Rei agreed to her terms and stormed out of the hospitals office for good measure.

"Next I would need to go to Lita. Though her role was small doesn't mean she didn't play along," Rei said all knowing to Jedite as she thought about her future altercation with Lita…

Flash forward to Lita's apartment:  
"Ami outed us didn't she? Darn her!" Lita groaned out as Rei would walk up to her. Rei stepped into the apartment shooting Lita a look  
"I didn't need Ami's help and how obvious who was behind the prank," Rei sat down on the living room chair trying to keep this meeting as painless as possible, "I mean come on we went drinking and to a club..." most of the time when the girls spent time together it was at someone's house. Lita didn't want this not now, why did she have to go along with those girls schemes? Oh yeah the plan always fails if they aren't all involved and darn it Rei and Jedite was annoying her too! They couldn't go anywhere, do anything as a group without those two totally destroying any romance. Lita was fed up with it, true she didn't do much in the plan but it didn't mean she didn't agree with the need,  
"It was for the best Rei really," this of course kind a made the matter worse, she saw the anger flare up in Rei's eyes the moment she said it. Darn it why couldn't this been anyone other then Rei? She was the most loyal 'I will do anything for you' scout but the second you betray that trust you must pay, you must give up things you never wanted to give up. Rei was up and out of the chair, she was trying to play nice but that plan was violently thrown out the window and her temper started to climb.  
"For the best?! I had to see that evil man naked Lita, NAKED!" Rei started walking toward Lita and Lita slowly backed up. "The amount of things I will have to forget are really adding up! To make matters worse I have to have him live with me," Rei added walking Lita back into the corner.  
"Hey now that wasn't apart of the plan," though it was super funny in Lita's mind. She heard about it from Neph coming back from the crown, now wasn't the time to recount such things. Lita was seriously running out of floor space,  
"Good to hear breaking and entering isn't on your wrap sheet but there was a cause and effect to that night," Rei added 'like me getting married!' but she internalized that side comment, "and this is now your punishment," Rei's mouth curled into a smile. Why did she like torture so much?  
"Fine! Fine... I'll do anything, what do you want?" Lita said in heist and it was that switch that instantly turned Rei from fiery demon to negotiator.  
Not five minutes later Rei was smirking walking out of Lita's apartment holding a bag of chocolate chips and a promise to have more made later that week.

"Oh revenge paid in cookie form? That sounds wonderful. You had better share some of those with your loving husband," Jedite said already drooling over the cookies he will soon be able to enjoy. Drinking always made him hungry, Rei rose her eyebrow at his suggestion, such a dreamer, she will guard her prize treats like a hawk.

"After that it's a matter of getting Mina and Serena together. This is where I would need your assistance of course. We will get into a huge fight and they will have no choice but to beg us to stop arguing and apologize profusely!" Rei said clearly getting way too much pleasure over her plan…

Flash forward to Serena & Mina:  
"I told you to never come near me!" Rei shouted, they were at Serena and Darien's apartment, since they are newlyweds. Getting Mina there wasn't be hard, Rei just called an hour before stopping by asking if she could drop of some cloths she borrowed and to meet at Serena's place. The temptation of Mina finding out about the night in question was too much for her to say no. Then Jedite 'stopped by' a few moments later to drop something off for Darien would be the perfect storm.  
"I don't want to be near you I don't want to be in the same city as you heck this planet seems a little crowded with you on it!" Jedite retorted almost making a death threat to his long haired companion. When did Jedite get here? Why Were they shouting so loud? Serena's head with dizzy just trying to process the scene,  
"Now guys, um try to calm down... we just didn't want to see you fight anymore," Mina looked over to Serena with sheer fear. Did Serena really just admit to them being the masterminds of this whole operation?! No build up or defense of their actions! Just straight up jumping ship as soon as Rei and Jedite start shouting?! It's not like they didn't know Rei was coming over to yell at them! They got a phone call from Lita for goodness sakes, it's Jedite who threw off their whole plan on dealing with this 'Rei revenge' situation and now it's a lost cause. Best to just take the blows as they come because Mina couldn't talk her way out of this one anymore. Meanwhile Rei and Jedite are still arguing...You could tell they were on the brink of throwing punches.  
"Are you saying you two planned this horrible night?" Rei would shout, her outrage radiating around her.  
"Of course we did!" Mina would cry out admitting to it all rather quickly, then her eyes glossed over seeing the angry rage of both Rei and Jedite beating down on Mina and Serena. The two blonds clung to each other in fear and said at the same time. "We're sorry!" and then Rei turned all her shouting at them for a good thirty minutes, Jedite knew better to chime in. This was Rei's show and the last thing he needed to do was shout at the princess. Was he mad at her? Heck yes. Would he ever say a mean thing to the blond? Hell no. All the generals respected their future queen, it was different for Rei.. All the girls grew up together, plus Rei would shout at anyone really. The two girls agreed to pay for milkshakes for life and any other evil request Rei would dream up. This was an important part of punishment. It had to be something that they hated so they would never do it again but also no physical harm could really be done.

"Yeah but how are we going to get back at Kunzite?" Jedite never knew how to seek revenge on his general in charge. The man is so stone faced and rather placid about everything. Any revenge tactics would fall flat but Rei waved her hand like he was a novice to her wiser ways.  
"Kunzite is easy, take Mina away. He can handle one day maybe two but anything past that and he will start to break. If Mina is away from him for a four days he will come up to us himself and say sorry. His weakness is Mina..." Jedite paused and thought about what Rei just said... She was right. Mina's and Kunzite's relationship was built on close contact take that contact away and you might as well pull the rug from under the man. These plans were great! They all worked well to their advantage. "Well let's go!" He said slamming his hand down on her dressing table, clearly the sake was talking and it was ready for war. Rei rolled her eyes and put her hand on his shoulder pulling him back down to sit in the chair.  
"Slow down there tiger. We do all of this tomorrow, it's too late in the evening. It's bed time," Rei said making sure he didn't get one foot out of the shrine.  
Jedite nodded going to lay down in bed and Rei grudgingly joined him but after a few minutes his side light was left on. "Are you going to sleep or not?" you could hear the venom in her voice, she spoke through gritted teeth. Wasn't he complaining about needing to work tomorrow?  
"Not without a kiss," he said simply, always so obvious to her tone she takes with him. Rei looked over at him shocked, down right shocked.  
"You want what?!" Rei shouted moving as far away from him as far as she could.  
"Shhh the shrine maiden said if you shout you're sleeping outside and I would listen to her, she can get really angry…" he trailed off when his joke didn't get a laugh or a crack of a smile. "Rei I won't sleep unless I get a kiss goodnight!" he demanded Rei rolled on her side ignoring him. First they have to share a bed and now this? How much more rules was he going to try to sneak in, well she was going to draw the line.  
"Fine don't sleep see if I care," he stayed quite to her bitter reply. He can be so childish, he should be so lucky he is staying at the shrine! Now he wants a kiss? Give them an inch… and then he will just take a mile… all the same, Rei can't handle lights on. She is use to sleeping in the pitch black of the night and Jedite knew this. Easily within five minutes of her trying to act the light didn't bother her, her resolve broke. "Fine! Jedite.." she paused in a huff "if I could kill you, you would be dead ages ago," Rei turned to face him as he fought his urge to chuckle. She can throw around death threats so carelessly.  
"I'm sure you would," he moved closer to her and quickly and painlessly kissed her on the lips and moved away with a smile. Rei blinked a few times, that was it? Er, yeah darn right that was it! He had better never expect more out of her!  
"I really hate you," Rei said getting comfortable punching her pillow wishing it was Jedite's face. He turned off the light and Rei could finally fall asleep…

AN: Thanks for reading!


	4. What's normal? We lost track days ago

AN: I don't own sailor moon, enjoy!

"Rei!" the birds few away from the tops of the trees from Jedite's booming voice. Clearly he wasn't happy. Rei's grandpa has just left to get some tools leaving Rei and Jedite alone.  
"You agreed to help grandpa in your drunk stupor the other night," she was calm and did Jedite just see a smile? Damn it, he swore he saw a smile on this evil woman face.  
"When did helping become doing all your chores?!" he fought keep his voice down if she wasn't a trained sailor warrior he would of already tried taking her down. He agreed to help, yes but he assumed maybe some paperwork, helping out at the charms table, and small tasks like that. Not this, not sweeping all the steps of the shrine or getting fire wood for the prayers or whatever else they would ask of him.  
"This is what helping at a shrine means! If you were expecting this place to be so beautiful out of sheer luck your gravely mistaken," Rei stomped her foot fighting back with just as much anger, her eyes bright with her internal fire, this man can make her go from zero to ten in seconds.  
"Slavery ended years ago but clearly you feel the need to impose it on me," He really didn't care anymore, it was amazing he held off this long. It was only fate that the two of them would get angry enough to fight, he was almost certain his friends had bets running. Rei didn't hold back and went in for a punch, Jedite blocked it quickly grabbing her waist which wasn't his normal fighting tactic.  
"You're such a selfish needy child!" Rei sneered trying to get her hand back from his hold, it's a good thing they were on the side of the shrine where no one really went. He would already be burnt bacon if he tried this where guests could see them.  
"You're a stubborn controlling pyromaniac!" he shouted right back she violently turned making him swing around her causing him to trip and fall right on top of her. He quickly used one arm to pull her even closer and the other one to protect her from the fall. Rei opened her eyes that she must of closed when she felt gravity take over. All she could see was his nice white dress shirt smuggled with dirt, it smelt like him... and pine. A dizzying combination she never knew she would like.  
"I'm not a pyromaniac..." she murmured making no sudden attempts to move. Jedite groaned as he dropped his weigh to his elbow only bringing himself closer to the fallen shrine maiden.  
"And I'm no child," Rei instantly closed her eyes again, did he have to say that in a low rough voice right into her ear, at least he proved his point.  
"Rei? Rei where did you get off to?" Rei could hear her grandfather's voice in the distance and instantly pushed Jedite away and stood brushing off her clothes. She looked back to Jedite who had leaned up on his side and rested his head in his hand with a coy smile.  
"You're right, you are worse than a child," Rei said turning on her heal as Jedite quickly got up to scramble after her.  
"Is there such a thing?" he asked as Rei snickered, she forgot he didn't like kids about as much as Rei, neither of them were the nurturing type. Rei turned the corner and froze mid step which in turn made Jedite bump into her slightly and look up at the haut in traffic. There was Serena, Mina, Kunzite, Lita and Nephrite all standing together clearly thinking victory would come with numbers, Rei was surprised since they just got punished for their crimes just yesterday...  
"Rei there you are! Your friends are here!" grandpa said with a smile, Rei looked over to her so called friends and then back up to Jedite, he smiled clearly already having a slight plan... He knew to break up the group.  
"Hey guys! Thanks for coming up to help with the shrine work! Grandpa I asked them to help out, what would you like us to do?" Jedite said pulling Kunzite and Nephrite over to Rei's grandfather as he smiled big at the two new strong male recruits for projects. Kunzite and Nephrite were blind sighted and had no choice but to help the elder in any task set upon them. Rei smiled, Jedite loved getting out of work even at his friends expense.  
"We can go have some tea why the guys work," Rei said walking into the shrine, her friends trailed soon after happy they are being spared from shrine cleaning.  
"So Jedite is staying here?" of course it was Mina who couldn't hold the question in. Rei froze in the middle of her task, her cheeks flushed a little pink at hearing her reality so blunt like that but she hid her reaction very smoothly. "His apartment was flooded," Rei said with no hint of a lie, she got the tea pot and poured in the hot water happy to have a task to distract her from her friends questioning eyes.  
"We know," Serena said who was quite surprised at Rei's ability to keep a straight face around them.  
"We checked," Lita added recounting the trip they took before showing up at the shrine...

"He has to be lying," Nephrite couldn't believe they were checking this. Jedite never told the truth under pressure. Heck he likes to lie when he has every reason to tell the truth. So why, oh why were they walking up the entry way of Jedite's apartment complex.  
"I would like to validate his actions before scolding him for abusing Hino's hospitality," Kunzite said plainly and that shut Nephrite up real quick, fine, let Kunzite give Jedite the benefit of the doubt. It was lucky for Kunzite that he had Jedite's house key so the whole group went up the elevator to Jedite's level. What they didn't expect was around Jedite's door to have red caution tape... 'Must be him trying to stop us from the truth,' Nephrite thought as he moved to open the door anyways.  
"Stop! Don't you see the caution tape," they all turned to see one of the building maintenance crew walking up to the room.  
"Sorry we were here to see a friend," Kunzite said to the man who scoffed.  
"Well he isn't here, no one is staying here since the pipe burst on this level. Whole apartment flooded, won't be able to be back in for another two weeks. Lucky guy, seems his renters insurance will be buying him all new furniture," said the repair man with a smile. Lucky indeed...

Rei shook her head hearing that Jedite indeed flooded his apartment just to avoid being caught in a lie. He must of done it when he got his cloths for the next few weeks. Well she couldn't fault him for being thorough, it made a smile curl up on the corner of her lips, in some ways she knew he did it for her. "Of course it's flooded, I wouldn't let him stay at the shrine if it wasn't life or death. Goodness knows he is endangering his life everyday just being here," the girl halfheartedly nodded at Rei's comment. Rei was certainly known for hating the man so the news of them being in the same building together was shocking news. Hell must be freezing over, Rei brought over some tea and sat down with the girls. There was a silence over the group, they didn't really know what to do next and they certainly didn't want to make Rei mad. "So," Rei paused to drink some tea, "You're all here just to double check I haven't killed Jedite right?" Rei asked looking into her tea cup.  
"Yep," "That's right," "Uh-hu," all the girls said at once as Rei got a sweat drop her head sinking slightly at her friends and their lack of belief in Rei's self-restraint.

Jedite walked into the shine sighing, "they are gone," he announced to Rei who was putting away dishes from their unplanned guests. Rei sighed, they were here for quite a while. Eventually her friends changed the subject and they all fell into their normal catty remarks. Rei was very surprised since she only tortured them with Jedite and her perfect revenge plots a day ago. Maybe they went easy on them? Naaaa. The guys looked the worse for wear when they left, Rei knew her grandfather was rather ruthless with labor and they were put though the worst to date. Rei also knew that Jedite wanted to get back at his friends, seems shrine work was the best way to go about it. Jedite grabbed some cups from the table and joined Rei by the sink. Rei then suddenly looked around confused.  
"Jedite you smell horrible," she covered up her nose and mouth with her hand. He smirked,  
"that's the smell of hard work, I totally got Kunzite to do most of it, it's wonderful seeing your old commander doing some heavy lifting for once. Do you like it? My smell attracting you?" he said playfully suddenly pulling her close to a hug and no surprise Rei desperately tried to pull away from him.  
"Eww don't you dare," she got out small laugh, he was acting like a cat desperate for attention Jedite chuckling himself at his antics.

"I'm going to go shower, don't go missing me," he announced leaving her in the kitchen as Rei rolled her eyes at his silly antics as she put away dishes all the while Rei's grandpa saw their interaction from outside the shrine with a soft smile.

In Jedite's opinion the next day went off without a hitch, woke up, Rei hadn't punched him to death in the middle of the night, he is never awake before her. Really that woman must wake at the first light, at least it counts out her being a vampire. He got to take a nice shower and get dressed for the day. Went to the office and got a lot of paperwork done, ate at his favorite sandwich and soup shop. It was right about then where he got a text from Rei. It simply read 'you're not sleeping in my bed tonight' he smiled, already four days in and she was trying to switch up the rules. That was so like Rei. He cleaned up his food and walked back to work texting her back as he walked. 'Now Rei I don't think that's per our agreement...' he hit send smiling at himself, it was so much easier being a cheeky know-it-all via text then in person. Her response came quick she must be by her phone. 'No, you don't get it. We are house sitting Artemis tonight, he sleeps on my bed when he comes to visit.'

Jedite wanted to crush his new phone in his hands. That bastard ass cat is kicking him out of his bed because he sleeps on the girls bed like some perv cat? Why was Mina making Rei cat sit? Then he thought about the torture he was placing on Kunzite, Mina had to go on a four day trip to make Kunzite crumble like a little girl. Jedite sighed, the things he is willing to do for revenge. Almost as if Rei could sense his remorse another comment appeared on his phone. 'We only have him for one day, Lita will take him for the rest of the time,' oh wonderful he could handle one night. So he smiled texting back. 'Sounds great honey' and smirked down at his phone, he liked what he could get away with via text she instantly shot back, 'if you call me something like that again I'm blocking your number' ok maybe he can't get away with it...

"Thank you so much Rei, I don't know why Mina had to make a sudden trip to London but she will be back in a few days," Artemis said walking next to Rei as she entered the shrine clearly just done with her chores for the day. Rei tried to hold back her smirk at the cats confusion,  
"No worries, go ahead and relax, consider it a vacation," Rei said knowing the cats rarely get a break.  
"Artemis! Long time no see, still crawling around on four legs I see," Jedite said making it to the top stair, smiling over to the white cat.  
"Humans..." Artemis said under his breath before turning to the blond man. "Jedite, I heard you were staying here due to a flood issue, I hope you don't make Rei start a fire, then you will both be out of a place to stay," he was being sassy but then again Artemis was always sassy. Jedite gritted his teeth trying to be jovial and pleasant but it was proving to be harder then he thought.  
"Artemis you know the last thing I would do is burn down the shrine, be sensible," Rei said sliding open the door allowing Artemis to enter, once in the safety of the walls of the shrine Artemis instantly switched into human form, a small poof of white smoke and there stood Artemis a good three inches taller than Jedite giving him some leverage.  
"Why did you go and do that?!" Jedite asked waving the smoke from his face, Jedite gritted his teeth, he really didn't like the salt and pepper cat crew. Transforming into a human then back into cats and vice versa, it was a sharp reminder that Artemis wasn't human, that Rei wasn't human and in the back of his mind, made him feel inferior.  
"Rei said to relax and that's what I'm going to do. Anyways if a child see's a cat at a shrine they will bug me. As a grown man they won't come up and bother me. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go read a good book," and what was clearly magic Artemis flicked his wrist and a good sized novel appeared out of nowhere, he excused himself further into the shrine.  
"Don't pester Artemis, we all know he gets enough of that living with Mina," Rei said walking down the hall to her room, she ignored his irritated brooding. Jedite smiled happy he now had her alone again his smile only increasing until it turned into a wicked grin following her down the hall.  
"Whatever you say wife..." Rei instantly turned to muffle the end of Jedite's words pinning him against the wall, her eyes filled with fire.  
"You do know cats have an acute sense of hearing. Watch what you say," her words held a heavy threat, it made Jedite frown. He can't even tease Rei while Artemis is here? How annoying. He had to endure the cat all night? Suddenly Artemis walked around the corner and stopped in his tracks raising his eyebrow slowly. Rei instantly moved away from Jedite like nothing happened, Jedite on the other hand smiled and rested against the wall crossing his legs at his ankle and putting his hands in his pockets.  
"Can we help you?" he cooed to the man cat Rei sent a searing glare toward the blond, he was making it sound like Artemis was interrupting something! There was nothing to interrupt! Artemis isn't below letting the gossip mill turn.

"I was starting to get hungry," Artemis said looking to the two past lovers wondering if something was up. They don't seem to be yelling at each other nearly as much as he expected.  
"What do you want to eat?" Rei asked sweetly and Jedite gritted his teeth again, she is so sweet to Artemis but once she turns to Jedite it's like he was the scum of the Earth. Artemis tapped his chin playfully, clearly taking a page out of Mina's book,  
"Ummm udon sounds good!" Artemis announced and Rei nodded moving into the kitchen swiftly to start cooking. Artemis glared at Jedite as he walked past the blond, Jedite just smiled until the cat man was down the hall before Jedite joined Rei in the kitchen.  
"You don't have to cook," he said coming up behind her. Rei looked over her shoulder and kept peeping a meal.  
"Yes I do, Artemis is a gossip hound, keeping him happy is the only way to keep him quite," Oh, Jedite thought reacting to what Rei just said, this wasn't a choice. Jedite grumbled, but his fate was sealed.  
"Fine let me order in some udon. Really it will get here sooner," some udon take out was a small price to keep Rei happy. She turned to look at him with her eyebrow raised, why was he being so nice?  
"Deal, but I don't owe you any favors," she pointed her index finger at Jedite making sure he knew this was his idea and Jedite firmly nodded. She walked out of the kitchen lost in thought. Jedite ordered food and not twenty minutes later he walked down the steps to pick up the delivery. Bastard moon cat cost him 5000 yen and a hike back up the stairs. Artemis emerged from his hiding place at the smell of the broth. Artemis ate half of the bowl and leaving the dishes for Jedite to clean. He finally got a break from the cat when Rei was situating the room next to hers for Jedite to sleep for the night. She was impressed Jedite was on good behavior, she has a fear it was going to end very soon. "Ok well this should be everything for the night," Rei looked around making sure the man had everything he needed. Jedite sat on the bed and bounced a little to determine how annoying it would be to sleep, he didn't complain.  
"Oh I still need one thing," Rei looked over to him confused. The long pause caused Rei to remember Jedite's silly 'kiss before bed' rule. Rolling her eyes she walked over.  
"You're going to get spoiled with this treatment," she sneered, how did he get her to agree such terms? She knows it wasn't when she was drunk though... if her friends ever asked then yes she was deliriously drunk and didn't know any better. Still he waited, his eyes unrelenting making Rei blush slightly. Rei scoffed stepping in front of him looking down to his blue eyes and short boyish blond hair, why did he have to retain all of his good looks in this life? She tucking some of her hair behind her ear and leaning down to kiss Jedite. To Rei's surprise it wasn't like the last few nights where it was a quick peck. No, Jedite pulled Rei close one hand around her back and the other on touching her cheek pulling her closer and he deepened the kiss. Rei let out a little squeak and fell forward on top of Jedite. What was he doing?! What in the hell was he doing, as much as she wanted this to stop that small voice in the back of her mind wanted to keep going and it was winning. Her eyes fluttering closed and clearly forgetting about who she was kissing. Actually she was ok with forgetting just about everything with kisses as wonderful as this one. When did he get so damn good at this? The idea of him learning from someone else instantly aggravated her. Rei heard a soft knock on the door and both of them instantly jumped apart.

"Rei I'm going to take a bath now," came the calm words of Artemis his eyebrow raised, it was oddly quite for those two to be in a room together…  
"Thanks for telling me, I will be in my room in a second," she called after him trying to clear her throat removing any signs she was flustered. Hearing foot falls walking down the hall told Rei Artemis went to take his bath, her eyes sharply looked down to Jedite. If looks could kill he would be a pile of ash.  
"Thanks that's all I needed, have a good night," his smile looked so evil in her eyes. He was playing a sick game, and evil, destructive game and Rei wasn't sure she was going to get through it unscathed.


	5. Dinner party for one

Rei awoke suddenly her arm grabbing for something beside her but nothing was there. She was surprised, wasn't Jedite with her? Was this all a dream? An evil nightmare where she can go about life with the calming relief that she isn't secretly married to her arch nemeses?! Rei then looked to the foot of her bed where Artemis slept. Damn, reality hit her real quick, like a ton of bricks over the head as she flopped back on the soft pillow, the gods are really testing her on this one. Rei knew she needed to start the morning so right as the sun crested over the hill she finished dressing and went about her chores. Rei would never readily admit that it's easy living with Jedite, actually if one of her friends suggested such a thing they would feel the heat of a thousand suns but in all honesty she has gotten use to Jedite.

In walked Jedite is hair messy as always, it didn't look like he slept well, Rei wasn't about to blame it on him sleeping alone for the first time in a while. He grabbed up the coffee Rei made for him and slumped on a stool almost hugging the coffee like a lifeline. Rei just stood there drinking her own tea, the morning was normal until Artemis came in and got his own cup of coffee. Jedite's eyebrow raised, he is the jealous type Jedite would never deny that so he tried moving closer to Rei but she moved further from him. He frowned,  
"Sleep well?" asked Artemis trying to be polite but it seemed to make matters worse.  
"Like hell I slept well," Jedite grumbled, he remembered Rei was more cold and distant to him when they were around people and Artemis counted as people. He knew he needed to go get dressed so Jedite slumped his way back to Rei's room for cloths.  
"So you haven't killed him yet," Artemis said as soon as Jed left the room.  
"My goodness why do you all think I'm going to kill the man! Though I have been tempted I haven't caused him any major body harm," Rei was getting annoyed with her friends lack of trust in Rei. Artemis raised his eyebrow, major body harm eh? Jedite should feel blessed.  
"Good because you know we can't revive him after this, if he dies..." Artemis trailed off alerting Rei that an 'accidental death' will lead to her never seeing the man again. Rei scoffed, she isn't going to kill him, oh well maybe if he has her on his will or something and she will get a bunch of money being a widow, goodness knows he is beyond rich. Then again the idea of never getting the chance to see him again? She doesn't exactly enjoy that kind of future...  
"I know I know, it's the main reason I haven't killed him yet," Rei said taking a sip of tea.  
"Killing who?" Jedite asked coming back in the room dressed in his nice navy blue suit.  
"Killing you Jedite," Rei said like she was talking about the weather, Artemis froze. Most people don't take well to death threats this early in the morning.  
"Well I have to go to work now so if the whole killing thing could be held off till after work... I would appreciate it," Jedite said sweetly to Rei after he grabbed up his suitcase and walked out the door.  
"I will make sure to fit it into my schedule then..." she said sweetly back happy to shut the door after he left, then suddenly looked straight at Artemis, "don't you dare say a word," she glared over to him who nodded in haste, the shrine is such a hostile place. "Oh great he forgot his paperwork," Rei said with a grunt of annoyance grabbing up the stack of papers. "I will right back Artemis, he will need these," Rei said rushing out the door.

She was just a few steps behind him and walked down a few stairs to meet up with him.  
"Oh thank you," he said reaching out for the paperwork as Rei handed it to him. Though instead of telling him to be less careless or walking back up at the shrine she stood there. Actually she seemed timid, a characteristic he didn't think Rei displayed often. "Is there...anything else?" he asked knowing if he lingered here too long he would be late for work. Rei sighed, annoyed with herself and looked away to the trees before turning back to Jedite and softly putting her hand on his cheek and planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Since you had to put up with Artemis," she said when she pulled away and then practically sprinted back up the stairs as if nothing happened. Jedite smiled as she ran away, how could you not fall in love with such a girl?

Jedite walked up the final step of the shrine after a hard days work, he took a deep breath 'I can do this' he thought to himself before walking in...  
"I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you, your death will not be mourned and I will take delight in never seeing your face ever again!" Rei's anger was in full force. Honestly Jedite wished Artemis was here to be a buffer but when he got home the cat was already sent off to Lita's house and since Rei's grandfather was gone for that evening Jedite was realizing it would be frightfully easy for Rei to actually kill him.  
"It can't be helped," The plea in his voice did nothing to calm Rei.  
"Helped? HELPED? You're the one who will need help after this. Jedite I'm not going, you couldn't pay me enough money," Rei stormed around her room. He was going too far with this married thing, what if they were seen? What if she knew someone, what if everything! Too much variables, this was unacceptable.  
"I can't help it that the paperwork for our marriage was sent to the courthouse. The very place I work! It's my boss Rei, the one who pays me money and it's only a dinner for one night!" he doesn't want to lose his job over Rei being ashamed of one drunken night. Ok so the night might of ended in a marriage but still! Rei calmed herself for a moment, he was right. Between them being seen together one night verses him losing him job and explaining why to all his friends, the dinner was the lesser of two evils. She took in a long breath, he could of asked her a better way then walking in the house and claiming they are going to dinner with his boss.  
"Tell me how this all happened," Rei said still glaring daggers at Jedite but certainly not about to roast him on the fire just yet.

Jedite nodded and went about explaining his conversation with his boss when he got to work...  
"Jedite I need to see you in my office," came a woman's voice on the phone. He tilted his head to the side confused. He didn't think he did anything wrong. Jedite mainly worked alone, talking to his boss was never a good sign so when he was being called into her office that very morning he was starting to feel a sense of dread. He quickly shuffled down the hall at the courthouse to the manager's office, looking through the window she waved for him to enter. He did so quickly, sitting down in one of the chairs waiting for her to talk. "Well you keep things very low key," she said, he blinked in confusion, what was low key? His work? Did he break something because he swore that statue of the state's officer in the entry way was broken before he started working here.  
"I don't know what you are referring to," he said trying to sound polite about whatever he is keeping so low key. His boss handed him over some paperwork and he looked down at it in confusion. Why was he being given paperwork to update his health insurance.  
"You got married! We wouldn't of known if it wasn't for the auditor seeing your name among the new marriages coming in! Congratulations!" the woman's jovial smile threw him off, oh damn of all the places to work it has to be the one place that could find out about this marriage so easily.  
"Oh no it's not that big of a deal," he tried to say but his boss was already in lala land.  
"I remember when I married my husband. We had a huge wedding, unlike what you did, an elopement and all," she gushed to Jedite who sat there in sheer confusion. "You will have to have dinner with us! Tonight! To introduce us to your new wife," she said suddenly almost like the idea struck her like lightening.  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea..." Jedite trailed off thinking about just how hard it would be to rope Rei into such a plan.  
"Are you saying my idea is bad?" instantly merry glee left to woman's face and back to it's stone cold stare.  
"No! It's... a great idea, I just need to make sure she can go. You know busy woman," he tried to jokingly say, it worked his boss warmly smiled at Jedite's desire to respect his new wife's time schedule.  
"Oh well then we will just agree to seven pm at _The Rain Tree_ you know that french restaurant. That way it won't affect her schedule," she said in delight. Jedite slowly nodded knowing there was no going back now. "Good, now don't forget to fill out that paperwork and give it to HR. Now you're married its the law to have your wife under insurance and all of that," the boss then shooed him out of her office. If he could of run out of the place... he would of...

"Sooooo," Rei said after hearing his story, "We are going out to eat tonight? In two hours?" she asked looking at the time.  
"Yes, some fancy French place," he said happy that she was taking this so well.  
"Well why didn't you tell me sooner! I have to go get ready!" She stormed from the room in sheer frustration. Does he know how long it takes for a woman to get ready to go out? He just sighed happy, that could of gone much worse. "And don't you think you're out of being punished!" she shouted from down the hall and he cringed.

"Don't you dare touch me," Rei said through gritted teeth as they both got out of the taxi and started toward the restaurant. Jedite rolled his eyes, that wasn't one of the 'rules' she laid down when getting ready for the evening. He didn't remember half of them, he just sat on the edge of the bed allowing her to lecture him about the do's and don'ts. He was sure she even went on a rant about feminism in the middle. All the same she was being unrealistic.  
"Rei we just got married, we have to at least hold hands," he shouldn't complain, he did get her here and did owe her for this. Rei sighed trying to stop herself from getting annoyed with the blond man so quick in the night. She held out her hand and he gladly took it, interlacing his fingers into hers remembering how much he liked being around this crazy woman. "You look beautiful by the way," he wasn't lying, he was stuck with stupor when she walked out of the restroom at the shrine. She was a model, she had to be a famous model, no one else can make cloths that good and not get paid for it. Of course Rei took his blank stare to mean he wasn't listening where she then promptly hit him on the arm before going to put on earrings and finding some heals. Something pointy, in case she needed to beat him silly with the sharp stiletto.  
"Thanks..." Rei said but it sounded forced, she should of made a rule about too much compliments. Also why were they walking so far? They got a taxi so they didn't have to walk now it felt like this restaurant is a mile away.  
"Jedite? Is that you?" Rei instantly froze. Not even five minutes in and they were already busted. She knew she shouldn't of agreed to this! Why in the hell did she agree to this?! They both slowly turned and Jedite wondered who recognized him. It was a girl Rei has never met but from the look on Jedite's face he knew her well. It was Alice, office Alice, hot office Alice. The Alice he has been trying to get a date with for months. The worst part of all is Rei knew her name from all the times with their friends talking about his office crush.  
"Alice, so good to see you," Rei's ears perked at Jedite's words. This is Alice, the girl he has been pining over at work but never having enough gull to ask out? Instantly Rei wasn't only holding Jedite's hand she leaned in close to his shoulder placing her other free hand on his arm flaunting her relationship with Jedite. Jedite was trying so hard not to boil over in rage. Rei was doing this? Now? With the one girl he thinks he could come close to a happy life with? Suddenly Rei is ok with being married to him? How typical.  
"I heard you got married, I honestly didn't believe it," Alice seemed a little shocked, she didn't want to believe the office gossip about the most eligible bachelor at the court house but all the stories were right. There his wife stood, with a calm smile looking five times more attractive then Alice would of thought. Really how did a guy with a court house job marry a woman this beautiful?  
"I can't believe it myself," Rei squeezed Jedite's hand hard at his comment and he shuffled uncomfortably. "Just because I'm such a lucky man!" he quickly added. "Alice this is my... wife Rei," it felt so weird having those words roll off his tongue. "Rei, Alice works at the court building," Jedite made introductions wishing this meeting. Would. Never. Happen.  
"It's wonderful to meet you I've heard a lot about you," Rei was in bliss. If she was being tortured by going out to dinner with his boss then Jedite needs to take one for the team too.  
"You two look very happy. How did you meet?" you could tell Alice didn't want to know. Like someone who just heard bad news but was trying to act like it didn't bother them. Rei paused thinking, how did they meet in this life? Oh yeah past life was easy to explain, fell in love, he got killed. Now explain him being reborn in this life getting killed again... then by some miracle got a third chance at life, that story felt like it might take too long to explain.  
"We are old friends who got a second chance, aren't we honey," Rei looked up to Jedite who looked down at Rei, he was mad at her joy and she was happy about him being mad.  
"Oh yeah like catching fire," his voice softened remembering that's exactly what he would say back on the moon about catching the attention of the princess of Mars. Jedite shook his head looked over to Alice, he knew any hope with this girl was gone. "We are on our way to a dinner party but it was nice seeing you," he was taking the good with the bad, it's all he could do. Rei waved to the girl as they said their goodbye's walking to the restaurant. "You enjoyed that a little too much," Jedite said calmly.  
"An eye for an eye Jed," Rei shot back quickly. Come on he was walking with his 'wife' to a business dinner. There wasn't a scenario where he got to play bachelor and husband in the same night. The two walked into the restaurant entry and Jedite helped Rei take off her jacket.

"Rei! It is so good to see you!" Jedite looked about five different directions before realizing the restaurant host was hugging Rei with a smile.  
"So good to see you. Is Jean cooking today?" Rei spoke casually with the man, like they were best friends or something.  
"Yes! Would you like him to stop by your table?" the man asked with pleasure. Was he flirting with Rei? Jedite put his hand on Rei's shoulder clearly being suddenly territorial.  
"We are meeting a couple from the courthouse," Jedite was already done with this dinner and it hasn't even started.  
"Right this way and don't worry Rei I will make sure Jean comes by the table right away," he winked as he lead Jedite and Rei into the weave of tables. Jedite has never been to this french restaurant but clearly Rei has, and more than one to know 'Jean.'  
"Jedite there you are! And it's so nice to meet your charming wife. My goodness Rei Hino!" Jedite's boss instantly recognized the daughter of Takashi Hino.  
"It's a pleasure to see you again in this fashion," Rei's tone of voice changed. She wasn't happy but she wasn't mad. Rei wasn't kind but she wasn't harsh, in Jedite's opinion she had a surprisingly good poker face. Then it was like lightning struck him down, Rei Hino, as in the daughter of the politician. The very same politician that paraded the young Rei around like a prized perfect daughter. He probably couldn't count the amount of times Rei has been forced to attend dinner meetings like this, probably at this very restaurant! Oh, that's how she knows the host at the door so well... Both of them sat down and everyone feel easy into conversation.

Jed had a bitter feeling for all the rest of the evening. Oh he laughed and joked and make sure the evening went well. He smiled as the head chef Jean came out to talk with Rei as she causally spoke to him in perfect French. All of it was designed to impress, like she was a robot, all the fire in her heart dropping to a light smolder and it made Jedite feel sick. He felt like Rei's dad and that's a feeling he never wanted have. Rei could tell Jedite was off and actually reached for his hand here and there making sure he was fine. Jedite's boss ate it up loving the subtle show of affection. He was happy for her concern but it kind of made him feel worse. He had everything he wanted! The girl he has always loved, admiration from his superiors, the world was his but, he felt like he cheated to get here. He sighed, if he wanted this to be real he needed a different tactic.

They all said their goodbyes at the end of the night bowing greatly telling Jedite to not come in so early the next morning with a suggestive smile and with a wave his boss was gone. "I need a drink, you want a drink?" Jedite grumbled out mad at himself more than anything.  
"The evening wasn't that bad," Rei rolled her eyes, he can be so dramatic.  
"Oh it went great, that's why I need a drink," he started wondering to the first bar he could find.  
"Jedite we should really get home," she called to him as he entered a bar and ordered a shot of sake.  
"I was just given the ok to get drunk from my boss. I'm not letting it go by!" he took the shot and asked for another, "better start drinking Hino or you won't keep up," Jedite said over his shoulder to Rei who shot a glare over to the man she just can't seem to get rid of.  
"Someone needs to get you home safe," Rei said ordering a soda water and sitting as contently as she could on the bar stool.  
"As if my safety has ever been your top priority," Jedite took another shot not really counting how much he was taking in, Rei looked at him in horror, before she knew it the bartender slapped a shot glass in front of her. Rei sighed, she knew she could handle a drunk Jedite if she was drunk too. She took the shot and asked for another.

AN: Oh look Rei and Jedite are getting drunk again! Dangerous...


	6. It's a three way street

AN: Happy to hear a lot of you are enjoying the story, thank you for reading. Now on with the story!

"Again?!" in Rei's head she was cussing like a drunk sailor, this was worse than before! How could it be worse? Well waking up contently curled up next to Jedite was a start. She could smell his cologne on her pillow, wait.. this wasn't her pillow! Clearly in the middle of the night she thought sharing the bed with the blond wasn't enough and she needed to cuddle up close to him ditching her own half of the bed. Rei leaned up slightly and saw again the line of cloths doing circles around her bedroom. Rei should never drink around this man, it had seriously damaging results. A strong ping of pain came to her head. Ok alcohol was a big help but still!  
"Oh Rei!" Rei instantly jumped up franticly, if she was hung over before the sound of her grandfather's voice shocked her sober. Jedite also awoke with a start flailing his arms and legs and a far from elegant belly flop onto the wood floor.  
"Grandpa you're home?!" Rei cringed at her own voice, like she swallowed a frog and it do all the talking for her. She heard a chuckle from her grandfather clearly reading between the lines.  
"When the cat is away the mice will play!" he was standing right outside her room and could hear the couple shuffling around the room quickly. "No rush," he practically sang going down to the kitchen to put on the tea.  
"Fuck!" Rei sneered under her breath grabbing up her cloths.  
"Now Rei we are in a shrine watch your language," Jedite playfully cooed over to Rei who wasn't having it.  
"This is all your fault! All of it! Down to the first shot of sake!" if she was going to burn in hell for this she is taking him along with her.  
"Oh after a few drinks you were singing a different tune," Jedite couldn't help but tease. They certainly don't hold back when alcohol is involved...  
"It's your stupid rules that got us here! You had to have that goodnight kiss!" She knew better then shout but if she could oh the whole town would be hearing how mad she is this morning. Sadly she knew what happened last night because she wasn't that drunk! Rei was quite proud of herself only having a few shots of liquor and even being smart enough to call a taxi to drop them off at the shrine. Still she had a lot to drink and by the time they both made it to the top of the stairs she was relying on Jedite for support. She didn't know how they got to her room but she did remember him demanding his goodnight kiss. She of course refused and they tousled around till they both fell on the bed. "You want a kiss? Fine I will give you a kiss," and boy did she deliver, Rei sank her head into her open palm in shame as she remembered that kiss lead to another which lead to another and before she really had time to really stop and consider her actions it was far too late. The amount of memories she would have to lock away deep within her brain were starting to really add up.  
Jedite snickered shaking his head as he started dressing for the day, it was already ten in the morning. He did have to get to work today.  
"You are the one who has to go to work hung over," she was trying desperately to see the bright side of this.  
"Ah but you have to deal with your grandfather. I would take work any day, see you later honey," he quickly put on his tie and opened the door to the room sneaking out the back leaving Rei to deal with her grandfather alone.  
"Coward," Rei said under her breath feeling her hangover come back in full force.

Jedite got to run off to work and he as rather proud of his get out of jail free tactic with Rei's grandfather. Jedite couldn't help but smile, for being enemies they have been waking up together nude more than normal. Whatever normal is... Jedite got into work and started the day strong but couldn't find some paperwork. He swore he had it with him last night, then reality hit him, Jedite left it at home. Oh no the last thing he needed was an angry boss, these papers where due today and all the paperwork at the shrine had all the approving signatures on it. Should he even dare call up Rei? Well he was about to try, pressing call on his phone hoping Rei picked up. "What in the hell do you want?" her charming tone rang true through the line.  
"I left paperwork at the shrine and I have to have it today," you could hear the plea in his voice. Her silence on the other side of the line wasn't helping,  
"You have a thing with leaving paperwork here," she said in a flat cold tone, she was so hard to read on the phone. Jedite prefers Rei in person where he can watch her glare at him, not just assume she is doing it on the line.  
"Yes and I will do anything to pay you back as long as you bring them to me by the end of the day," he said knowing full well what he was putting on the table. Rei who just got done with her shrine work raised her eyebrow at his offer. Anything? Well she was invited to lunch with Serena but couldn't make it because of looking after the shrines charms booth.  
"Fine but you are working the charms table tomorrow during lunch," Rei smirked, the weekends were so crazy at the shrine with all the school girls buying up charms like they are going out of style. Jedite sighed, she never lets him off easy for anything!  
"Ok, yes please just... the papers! I need them," maybe he shouldn't let Rei know how life or death this is or she might ask for something more serious.  
"I will bring them by," and with that the phone line went dead, Jedite let out a long breath. Oh thank humanity for Rei being in a good mood so he could make this request without being turned over an open flame of fire.

"Of course I need to speak to Jedite!" Rei's blood was starting to boil. The lady at the front desk wouldn't let Rei past the front office. Being a politicians daughter it made sense for to be on the 'do not let in' list in the government building but this was annoying Rei beyond belief, why does her father have to make everything worse!  
"If you have paperwork give it to me so I can drop it off to his office," the woman was trying to be as sweet as possible. Rei let out a sarcastic laugh and rolled her eyes as the suggestion,  
"Yeah and allow you to lose them in this big building? Just let me go to his office!" Rei wouldn't have it. It's in these moments she wished Serena and Darien didn't 'hold off' making Crystal Tokyo. Just try to deny the queen of Mars into a government building, she would just dare the lady, but the inevitable future hasn't happened yet and Rei was sure the lady was seconds away from pushing the panic button under her desk. "I will just text him to come up here, you know he is my husband. I'm not here for my father..." Rei said through gritted teeth typing on her phone to Jedite to please come out here before she killed the front office lady.

It didn't take long for Jedite to walk from the deep halls of the office to the front smiling to Rei. "Hey thanks for bringing this from home, can you come back to my office?" he looked to Rei and then down to the desk lady giving him this look that clearly read 'you really are married to this hellion?' Rei sent a glare over her shoulder to the lady as Rei walked up to Jedite handing him a file folder.  
"Rei Hino! What a surprise, though I guess it shouldn't be now you are married to our Jedite here," said Jedite's boss walking up to Rei. Rei smiled to the woman but was a bit mad that they couldn't of told the front desk lady how important she is...  
"It's wonderful to see you too," Rei said sweetly, quite a different person from a minute ago.  
"I just need to turn in these papers and then we can go," Jedite said waving the papers like a missing piece of the puzzle.  
"Go where?" Rei asked blinking slowly, her job was done. He asked her to bring down the papers that's it.  
"Date night silly, just give me a second," he said already moving down the hall. Before Rei could snap at him his boss smiled over to her.  
"Aww date night, young love must be so nice," said Jedite's manager ogling over Rei and Jedite's very fake very unstable relationship as if they were her OTP.  
"Even more so when it's a surprise to even me!" Rei couldn't help but say trying to take the annoyance out of her voice. Date night? Was he really going to try to get away with this?  
"Ok everything is done!" Jedite said coming back up to Rei with his jacket on ready to go. "See you all tomorrow. Are you ready to go honey?" Jedite asked with a smile to Rei. She was trying to be mad, really she wanted to shout at him for this she didn't care they were in his office but he looked so happy and she spent all her frustrations on the front desk lady.  
"I'm ready to go, thank you for letting me in the office area," Rei said to Jedite's boss as they both turned to walk down the hall to the elevator. Jedite's boss watched them go talking to the front desk lady,  
"those two are the perfect couple," she sighed leaving back into her office leaving the front desk lady with a raised eyebrow at what just transpired.

Rei couldn't stop from laughing, well Jedite's rendition of the guy in front of them at the comedy show was hilarious. "Stoppp laughingggg," he scrunched up his lips and arched his shoulders doing a silly voice to add to this correct portrayal of the man.  
"He was so rude, we were at a comedy show, of course we were going to laugh," Rei said taking a sip of her wine. They were currently sitting on the second level of a very high end restaurant, Rei could look down to the people being served below but upstairs it was very private. Rei thought Jedite was joking when he said date night but when they went to a winery to taste some wine and then to a comedy show and now dinner he clearly meant it. When Rei asked after the locations for this evening his reply was simply 'a little something for you and a little something for me' but Rei did laugh at the comedy show.. a lot.  
"He could of been a part of the show! I don't know who I was laughing at more, him or the comedian," Jedite said with a light chuckle, it's been a while since he had such a fun night alone with Rei. She certainly let her guard down tonight and they really did look like a couple, he was happy for it. The waiter dropped off their food and they started eating chatting more about the comedy show and their evening. It really was going very well, that was till the end of their meal.  
"Oh no..." Rei said spotting one particular blond downstairs at the restaurant.  
"Oh no what? Hey!" before Jedite could say more she grabbed his shoulder and made them both hutch over.  
"Serena is down there!" Rei said in a whisper, trying to point to the main floor, Jedite turned and peaked over the railing and Rei was right Serena and Darien were being seated on the lower level of the restaurant. He looked back over to Rei who had panic written all over her face. Being seen? Out on a date? Rei would never live this moment down.  
"Are you done with your meal?" asked the waiter as Rei and Jedite turned to look at the man clearly ignoring the fact that they are looking like two crazy people hunched over the table like they were on some 007 mission and doing very poorly at it.  
"Yes please," Jedite said as they both leaned up but were clearly still on edge with having friends who could spot them so close by. Rei looked around the restaurant and noticed the only entrance and exit was right were Serena and Darien could see them. She went into scout mode, there was no way Serena was going to see them leave together. Even if they left at different times it was too obvious, no Rei needed another plan. Jedite quickly paid the bill and was ready to go.  
"Ok, we need to sneak out with a crowd, so they can't see our faces, that table down there looks ready to go soon," Rei said hoping camouflage would help. Jedite had a better idea,  
"Do you trust me?" he asked point blank, Rei was putting on her jacket and paused to give him a look. Jedite asked again this time with heist, the longer they stood there the higher chance they might be spotted.  
"Yes, I mean I guess so," Rei said quickly wondering what he was getting at. With that Jedite grabbed her hand and they walked down the stairs, he paused at the bottom, if they went straight they could make it to the door and if he turned left he would go back to the kitchens. Rei's eyes got big, was he planning on making a mad dash to the door. That was a suicide mission! A waiter smiled at them as he walked around the corner and as soon as he went past Jedite gripped on to Rei's hand tight and took a left turn.  
"What are you doing here?" came a voice from one of the cooks, Jedite paid it no mind he was searching for a door and once he found it, he was off! Pulling Rei behind him they both ran through the kitchen full of workers till they made it out the back. The ran down the street a bit to avoid an angry cook yelling at them to never come back.  
"That was... the worst...idea... ever," Rei said breathing hard but she couldn't fight the smile that the adrenaline brought to her body.  
"But it worked!" Jedite said with a cheeky smile leading them back to his car.  
"They will probably never let us back in there ever again," Rei shook her head in sadness, she really liked that meal. Jedite noticed Rei hasn't let go of his hand yet and he tried to keep his grin to himself.  
"Not unless we wear disguises. Or choose to leave out the correct door," Rei couldn't believe how crazy this man could be. All to avoid Serena and Darien? They were being wild and were lucky there wasn't any consequences. Rei was use to consequences to all her actions but not with Jedite, with him it seemed they always got away with murder and it was like a breath of fresh air for Rei.  
"Ready to go home?" Jedite asked noticing Rei was in deep thought.  
"Yeah," she walked with him to the car, "I'm sure grandpa is wondering where we are," Rei said with a half-smile looking back down the street they just ran from. At least now she can go to that lunch with Serena...

There was only one thing worse than sitting and selling charms to small high school girls at the shrine. The wind whipped up some leaves in the empty court yard, Jedite sighed at the grounds of the shrine totally void of people. He had to sit here and do nothing for another four hours. Oh, Rei was more than happy to skip out of the shrine two hours ago. "I'm going to go have lunch with Serena," she seemed too happy, like his pain was going to bring her joy.  
"If I wither away here from old age make sure our friends know I lived a good life," he joked as she rolled her eyes at him calling him a big baby and to not break anything while she was gone and left down the shrine steps. That was two hours ago and she was the last human he has seen since then. Really aliens could come down from the sky and killed off all humans and he would be none the wiser, 'I wonder if aliens like charms,' he thought poking one of the charms that had the words 'true love' written on it. He looked into the small booth set up for selling charms, it looked rather boring but on one wall he saw photos of the girls and people who worked around the shrine. One was of Rei trying to smile standing next to a guy with moppy hair. Another photo of Rei being hugged by a little girl attached with a newspaper clipping of the small child being lost. Jedite couldn't help but smile, even though she has a hard shell some people have been able to break though and found her as a friend. Jedite looked out to the open shrine and wondered why he didn't get a book or something. His eye did catch a person walking up the steps, it was a guy, Jedite frowned, a rather good looking guy actually. He had brown hair pulled back with a man bun, fancy glasses, tall and he knew how to dress. Jedite narrowed his eyes, the man looked around a little a smile on his lips and walked right up to Jedite.  
"Hello, is Rei here?" he asked to Jedite, he seemed nice enough but not to Jedite. No men were allowed to wonder around asking after Rei, no matter what. "Who is asking?" Jedite couldn't hide his annoyed tone from his words, he stopped acting like he was ok with being here hours ago.  
"I use to work here at the shrine, see that's me," he pointed to the moppy haired man standing next to Rei, "my name is Chad" he added. Jedeite did a double take at the photo and man, they looked night and day but the hair color did match. So he is an old employee but was he ever more than that? Jedite didn't want any old flames showing up, he is enough of a past lover for her. He needed to make sure his territory was claimed.  
"You really don't look like your photo. I'm Rei's husband Jedite," Jedite said with a smirk at the guys surprised face.  
"Rei? Married? Who would of guessed it! I am only in town for a few days thought I would drop by," Chad said smiling like an idiot, Jedite rose his eyebrow how dense was this guy?  
"Rei isn't here, she is out with friends. I will tell her she missed seeing you," Jedite said but right after thought 'aka I'm not telling her I saw you' he smiled to Chad who nodded understanding the situation.  
"I see I see. Well if you could tell her I was here, thanks!" and with that Chad waved and turned on his heal to leave. Jedite nodded and then sank back in his chair, he already forgot the guy's name.

AN: Yeah Jedite is territorial...


	7. The light at the end of the love tunnel

AN: Huge chapter so enjoy!

The light peaked though the small window in Rei's room, Sunday, she was aloud to be a little lazy. Rei turned on her side to look at Jedite, she was trying to decide if she liked him asleep or awake, at least when he was sleeping he wouldn't talk. She half smiled reaching up and moving some of his curly hair out of his face. Jedite in his sleepy stupor pulled Rei close grabbing her waist and nuzzled his face in her shoulder. He leaned over her kissing her on the chin. Rei was shocked, was he really asleep right now or is he faking it?  
"Jed... I have to go," his hold on her was so tight, he kissed down her neck but his eyes stayed closed, Rei's eyes on the other hand couldn't be more open.  
"The queen can wait," he hummed out running one of his hands up her tank top. Rei looked at his eyes, they were closed, he was sleeping and doing all of this!? Who does this? She certainly preferred Jedite awake, awake so she can yell at him!  
"If I don't leave the queen will discover us," Rei played along with his dream whispering into his ear before he went too far. The sheer idea of him dreaming about her like this made her blush bright red but her words worked and his hold loosened mumbling about them 'meeting up later' Rei used the chance to jump out of the bed and started to get dressed. She spoils him too much.

Rei walked around the shrine, she needed to get her work done as soon as possible so she could have lunch with her friends. It was rare they all had time to talk and it sounded like the guys would also be joining them. It's been such a long time since they were all together Rei wasn't even annoyed with the guys totally crashing her girl only time. After sweeping she told her grandfather she was going inside to do the dishes and walked into the shrine. It was still a little early so Rei was surprised to see Jedite standing in the kitchen washing the dishes... in his boxers. Her teeth gritted together, does he have any respect for the shrine? Rei's grandfather looked through the door to the two standing in the kitchen. Rei scolding Jedite for his attire and Jedite trying to flirt to distract her from his lack of clothing. "You know you like it," Jedite leaned in saying his snarky remark. "What time are we meeting up with the others?" He was getting better at changing the subject.  
"In a few hours, just enough time to finish the chores," she said picking up a towel and drying off the dishes. Jedite grabbed the towel from Rei's hands and leaned in for a kiss. Rei surprisingly didn't fight him away. She did glare at him after they parted.  
"I have the dishes in here, go get your own chore," Jed said over his shoulder as Rei left the room.  
"You don't have to tell me twice," Rei said with a smile leaving the room only to turn back in, "and put on some proper cloths Jedite!" she couldn't leave the room without yelling at him. It wasn't long before Jedite finally got dressed and the second he stepped outside Rei's room grandfather saw him.  
"You need to go rake up the side of the shrine," Jedite was handed a rake and pushed off to do some work. Jedite knew better than to stop and say he was too busy. He was still very much a guest at the shrine. He walked to the side of the shine, there was a small path with old stone poles everything else was grass. Well it would be grass if all these leaves didn't fall from the two huge trees not too far away, didn't Rei just rake these up yesterday? How tedious! All the same Jedite made quick work of the leaves weaving in and out of the path getting every last fallen leaf. 'Maybe this isn't too bad,' he thought to himself knowing these kind of tasks gave him time to think. Clearly he was thinking too much because when he stepped back he tripped up by one of the poles on the path making him fall back and hit another pole. Why are these even here? Did someone five hundred year ago think 'this will make it hard to rake up leaves,' he looked behind him and his eyes grew in shock, one of the poles broke! Well the decorative top snapped off and that made it look pretty broken. Jedite looked around, good thing Rei's grandpa didn't see him do that or he would be dead. What was he thinking? Rei is going to kill him so much more then her grandfather could dream of. He was dead, deader than dead. They should hold a funeral for every limb they find of his dead body because he was sure Rei was going to tear him into little pieces. Still he needed to tell Rei, he found her in her room just switching out of her robes, she turned to look at him wondering just how long he was standing there.  
"Can I help you?" She asked grabbing her brush to tend to her hair.  
"Oh no carry on," he loved how she instantly shot him a glare, "I guess there is one thing. I think I might of... now don't get mad," Rei instantly got mad, "broke something important," his voice was going lighter as he spoke. Rei went from zero to ten,  
"YOU WHAT?" her mind started to race with all the things in the shrine that were holy and breakable and the list was long.  
"I didn't mean to! I was raking up leafs and fell..." he said sheepishly she was back to her fire and brimstone mood and Jedite's main goal was to just not die...  
"Show me now!" Rei jumped into action grabbing his hand and practically dragged him outside. If he broke a statue so help her Kami this man, his life would be over before he had time to even make up an excuse for why this happened. Jed brought her over to the side of the shrine. "Ok where?!" Rei said in a hushed voice to make sure her grandfather didn't hear her freak out. Jedite knew his life was over, so he just pointed to the post and sunk his head in shame. Maybe he should speak of his funeral requests now before she started yelling at him. But no shouting started, actually it remained rather quite. Rei looked down and blinked several times, this? This is what he broke? Jedite heard her chuckle a little, then it grew into a full laugh, then she just couldn't stop laughing tears rolling down her cheeks. She was possessed, taken over by the spirit who protected that pillar to take him down!

"This isn't funny!" Jedite said loudly only making Rei laugh any more, she even had to lean on him for support, she couldn't stop laughing.  
"It's not," Rei barely got out mid laugh, "holy," she said slowly calming herself down. Jedite blinked at her, not holy? "These pillars fall over all the time, when we have a strong wind storm I have to find them, they roll all around the shrine. Oh my goodness Jedite I thought I had to kill you," Rei smirked, he was never living this down. Broke something, he certainly had her worked up.  
"Really?! Aww man I sounded like such an idiot," he grumbled lightly kicking one of the pillars near him and the top slowly and softly fell off. Only making Rei giggle a little.  
"Jedite you always sound like an idiot. This just proves me right. Now go inside and get your idiot self-cleaned up to go to lunch, if we don't leave soon we will be late," Rei excused him from the side of the shrine, Jedite complied quickly. Rei rolled her eyes as she fixed the pillars quickly and went inside to finish dressing.

It was now time for them to go down to meet up with the others. Jedite knew the second they walked into the crown parlor that Rei would act like he didn't exist he just forgot what it felt like. They both agreed to show up together for lunch, Rei said her friends would ask questions if they didn't but as soon as she got there she wouldn't say another word to him. He felt like he was back to step one with her, like nothing was happening between them. Was nothing happening? Was his mind making up this side life where Rei lets him kiss her and laugh with her and just be happy? Was it all a lie!? "How are you holding up?" it was Neph clearly noticing how quite Jedite has been. Now normally Jedite would get a bright idea to say something loud, bold and reveling to force Rei to react with him. Heck Rei was actually ready to shut him up by any means necessary.  
"I've been very well thank you," Jedite said with a half-smile, "how are things going for you being the universities newest astrophysicist? Is there any hazing?" Jedite chuckled at the idea of a bunch of astronomers having some sort of new member initiation ritual. Rei was rather surprised that Jedite didn't bite, actually he was on very good behavior so far, she allowed herself to smirk slightly, she would need to award him when they got home. Ok, so there was some level of fun secretly being married to someone you are well known to hate. The idea of pulling him off to the back room just to kiss him was distracting and thrilling.  
"Rei, are you even listening?" Rei turned to look at Mina who rose her eyebrow at how spacey her normally stoic friend was being.  
"Definitely," Rei said blankly then smiling, making her friends even more confused. Rei? Smile? Outside in the open like that?! Rei can multi task, on top of her listening to Mina's story she can even look at Jedite out of the corner of her eye. This is what he gets for being so attractive. "Why not just move in with Kunzite and solve the whole issue," Rei said pulling herself back into the conversation leaving Mina rather surprised. So Rei was listening,  
"And have a set up like Jedite and yourself?" Mina smiled all coy, ok so Rei might of set herself up for that one but she bounced back quickly.  
"Yeah just like Jedite and me but remove a desire to kill and replace it with love," she smirked playfully as her friends sighed at Rei's standard dislike for Jedite showing up.  
"Oh come on now you two are a little better now aren't you?" Serena almost begged for good news. With two weeks of them under the same house and neither one of them dead was a good sign in itself.  
"I don't know let me ask," Rei turned in her chair to look to Jedite, "hey are we a little better now that I'm tortured with your presence every day?" Rei asked fighting her smirk back, man she was having way too much fun playing with her friends. Jedite looked to Rei and saw that flicker in her eye,  
"You still want to kill me and yell at me daily so I would say it's gotten worse," he said smirking back at her. Rei nodded turning back to Serena who was just frowning at Rei, they shouldn't of expected more out of the girl.

When Rei and Jedite got back to the shrine they were happy to be done with their friends, just too much questions to dodge. "Seeing them squirm like that was way too much fun," Rei said with a laugh, they were walking side by side on the way up the shrine steps. "It was nice not being picked on for once," Jedite said as Rei shot him a look, "Not that I don't like the attention," he added quickly and Rei smiled bumping his shoulder playfully. If he didn't realize that her yelling at him was her way of showing affection then he wasn't as perceptive as she thought he was. He grabbed her hand as casually as possible and Rei didn't do anything to pull away actually stopped mid step pulling Jedite to a halt as he turned to her. Rei quickly stepped up to his level and kissed him. Jedite was quite surprised, not even in the shrine yet and she is showing affection? When Rei pulled back she blushed at her own actions,  
"your payment for doing so well at the crown," Jedite had to smile at her excuses. She always gave him an excuse for kissing him, like it wasn't aloud.  
"Oh I did really well I think I should get two kisses," his playful tone made Rei smile but she raised her eyebrow reacting to his suggestion.  
"Two? I guess you did extra good," he didn't wait and pulled her close for another kiss and he loved how her eyes sluggishly opened again after the second kiss, like it affected her more then she was planning. He brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed her hand not saying anything as they continued to walk up the stairs.  
"I've got some paperwork to do for work so I will start on that before I help make dinner," Jedite said at the top of the stairs. Rei nodded silently realizing they have a free evening and was happy for it, goodness knows today has been busy enough for the both of them.

"Rei, where have you been," Rei froze in her spot and Jedite stopped as well and looked up to a man he didn't know, he was older, with gray sprinkled into his black hair. He wore a suit and was very out of place at the shrine, almost like he felt uncomfortable to be there. Rei instantly dropped Jedite's hand, and Jedite couldn't help but grunt in annoyance, well that didn't last long.  
"I can go anywhere I want. You didn't make an appointment," Rei said proudly this was the last person she wanted to see, ever, never seeing him again would bring her great joy.  
"I'm your father, I don't need to make an appointment," he said and that's when Jedite about died, this is Takashi Hino? The one guy on the planet Rei hates more than Jedite? The man who has a talent for winning 'worst dad' trophy twenty years in a row? You know at this point Jedite is assuming the man doesn't even try to be a parent, he is just naturally bad at it. He has never met the man and clearly Rei only allows visitation of its planned so having him show up like this was a bit obscure.  
"Well clearly you do," Jedite said stepping forward slightly, Rei put her hand on Jedite's arm, she knew he was trying to protect her but this was no time to get noble. The last thing Rei wanted to do was get Jedite involved in the mess that is her relationship with her father.  
"Just the man I came to see," Takashi Hino looked at Jedite, up and down trying to size him up, "my daughters husband," how did he find out!? Rei's eyes got big in shock, who told him? Rei hasn't even told her grandfather yet! Takashi saw the surprise on her face, "Oh yes I found out. Ran into an old friend in the government building," he smiled and Rei's shoulders slumped, there goes the whole 'keep Jedite out of family drama' plan. Rei could kill Darien right now, yes Darien. He was the one to pick all the jobs for the generals when he revived them. Picking Jedite to work in the government made sense for their future as royals later on but right now it was clear to Rei that Darien just messed up. Everyone else got placed well but noooo Jedite was known for fighting on the field in their past life. Something that doesn't translate easy into their modern culture. Placing Jedite into a job so close to her father's job title made it look like Rei was only interested in men with political power. "Just think about how I felt running into an old friend and them telling you your daughter got married!"

"Not everything is about you!" Rei wondered how she got such a selfish father, she sighed trying to stay calm, she knew it was only a matter of time before she shouted at him. "Well there he is, you saw him so you can leave now," Rei snapped over to her father. Jedite looked over to Rei, on a scale of one to 'she's going to kill you run' he would put here at a six. He could tell she was desperately trying to stay calm and it totally wasn't working.  
"I can leave when I want child," Takashi Hino said in a sneer, she was supposed to marry rich to keep the Hino name strong. Who was this Jedite guy? All the background checks came up blank, like he appeared out of thin air.  
"Do not call her a child," Jedite's voice changed and it made Rei worried, no one can handle a fight with Jedite, without any weapons Jedite is still lethal, not that she would ever give him such high praise aloud...  
"Oh so your little husband wants to defend you. Rei he doesn't even have a record. How did you get a job with the government? Buy your way in? Because according to your birth records you don't exist," Takashi Hino snapped out in sheer annoyance, he found nothing on Jedite, he always finds some dirt on someone, he is Takashi Hino for goodness sakes.  
"You looked him up?" Rei was shocked, of course he doesn't have any birth records. Just a few years ago he was a soul trapped in a rock, try explain that on a birth certificate!  
"Of course, you are a Hino not just any girl. I wanted to know who you committed yourself to without a word to your own father," Takashi Hino said pointed at Jedite like he was some alien.  
"Ok there Hino, dad, father in law, old angry man, I love it that you have come over to talk about my existence and how you can't explain it. Super sweet of you but this might not be the best way to really warm up to your estranged daughter," Jedite said in his normal coy tone, "just look at her. That's Rei's 'I want to punch you' angry face. I would know... she uses it on me a lot," Jedite said playfully as Rei sent a glare over to Jedite, he wasn't helping.  
"I barely know you, don't tell me what to do!" Takashi Hino shouted over to Jedite only making Jedite sigh. Talk about shooting yourself in the foot. 'Your funeral,' Jedite thought to himself knowing exactly where this was going. Almost on que instantly Rei finally hit level ten on the angry scale.  
"You barely know me! Telling me I'm late to a meeting I didn't know about, attacking my husband Jedite just because your background check came up empty and trying to smack down some type of family honor? Jedite has more honor in his left pinky then your whole body!" Jedite then looked at his pinky in question, that must mean her dad is totally void of honor or something, Rei kept on talking. "Stop talking about Hino family honor. As if you didn't sleep around before and after my mom died. You are a piece of work. Takashi Hino you had better leave now or I'm calling the police," Rei grabbed Jedite's hand and dragged him into the shrine.  
"You can't walk away from me!" Takashi Hino shouted after Rei. Rei turned on her heal and shouted back at him,  
"Just watch me," Rei shouted before completing their walk into the shrine and slamming the door.

It's been a good a while since Mr. Hino was at the shrine and Jedite was trying to give as much distance as he could to Rei. This is of course was very hard for him, well for one thing this was the first time she was mad but not at him. Who knew this could ever happen, he wanted to do a dance, sing, celebrate but he managed to hold himself back, for only four hours... Jedite found Rei in the kitchen working on a salad for dinner and he thought now might be a good time to at least try to cheer her up. "So are you still mad," he trailed off. He knew the answer, he actually would feel the same if he had parents try to pull something like that. From what he knew Rei refused to talk him for the last few years and he certainly should know better than to just stop by and try to patch things over when she was mad. All he could say is that she is very let down by her father's choices and to be honest he was a little mad too. Rei wasn't the type of person to go willing to something that she didn't agree with. And Jedite had a feeling she didn't just jump at the chance to show off her husband to her father, let alone a husband she didn't really want.  
"Yep," was her angry answer moving on to the fresh tomatoes and cutting them into quarters.  
"Ah well you can't ignore your dad forever," Jedite had a feeling Rei never wanted Mr. Hino to know about her married status.  
"Oh I can ignore him the bitter end," why did he have to bring this up right now? Why can't he tell she was busy? Super busy. Like she couldn't be more busy, destroying this poor tomato. Jedite had enough, she can wear her emotions on her sleeve sometimes.  
"That's it. Put down the knife," he said sharply.  
"I'm making a salad!" she fumed back at him.  
"You put that knife down right now or I call up Serena and tell her you need to change your relationship status on facebook," the knife handle made a thud as it hit the kitchen counter.  
"That's a low blow Jedite," she turned to him, it's amazing she could even see him from how narrow her eyes were glaring daggers at him.  
"Yeah miss negative dark cloud of doom. Let's leave the kitchen so we can talk in private," he snarled back at her. He didn't need her being so short, if she was mad she needed to communicate, she can't throw up her walls now.  
"I'm not going anywhere," she looked right into his eyes leaned her back against the counter and crossed her arms. Married or not no man will not tell her what to do.  
"What you're not going to do shut me out like this Rei. Yes you hate your father but you are the princess of Mars! For goodness sakes you have saved the world countless times. For you to shut me out on something I could obviously help you with is, I hate to say it, it's rude of you. Why didn't you just shut your dad up and say this marriage was a lie? It would of taken a lot less effort. I make you mad all the time, you have no issue with throwing heavy objects at me, scolding me, shooting death threats my way but the second your dad shows up you stand there and protect me like I'm a key member of your life. I am starting to feel like a pawn to make your father feel little and I'm not sure I'm ok with that." He leaned over her thank goodness he stood so tall, his scolding wouldn't have half of the effect otherwise. He put his hands on either side of the counter, she was trapped and what made her even more angry was the fact that he was right. Rei has been using Jedite to her advantage with little mind about his feelings, kiss him one second act like he doesn't exist the next, the fact that he is allowing it was telling something Rei didn't want confirmed. Was he really willing to do all of this for her? Rei didn't want to think about this not now not ever but darn this man was forcing the issue.  
"Just because we happened to get married doesn't mean we are meant to be. I just," Rei paused, explaining her relationship with her dad was hard, still she continued, "can't have my dad thinking I made a mistake," Rei said bitterly. Was he really wanting to do this? For real, not just a drunk night at a club like a lifelong commitment to her?  
"Rei if marring you was a mistake then that's the best mistake I will ever make my whole life," his strong grey eyes looked down at her dark red eyes and the long pause in between them was getting to the girl. You could even hear the leaves outside suddenly stop rustling, the whole world paused. He was right, she hated when he was right. He just knew how to tell her these things in a way to make her rethink her own quick judgement and Rei was mad at herself for starting to rely on him like this. Jedite could always handle her mood swings on the moon and she was realizing how hard it is to find someone who can handle her level of crazy. All these feeling are welling up and Rei needed to make sure they are justified. Was she clinging on to these past memories hoping she could have the same joy she had in the past with Jedite? Or were these feelings that have been coming up for the last two weeks real and honest and true to her heart. Honestly she needed to stop having all these romantic moments with Jedite when they were both drunk. With that Rei looked up at the man standing over her, be it his frizzy hair, always getting so messy when he was angry, or being the only person who can put her in her place. Heck she would blame it on the full moon if she had the chance but she uncrossed her arms took one last look into his eyes before closing her eyes and drawing him in for a kiss. Jedite was shocked, she never did this before. She was in fight mode, in argument mode! Kissing someone isn't a battle tactic! Was this her way of saying he was right? Rei was being so soft, almost like her lips where ghosting over his. It was loving in a way and to Jedite it felt like home, but there was no way Rei was feeling it too right? He couldn't help but react pulling her closer to him remembering how great it felt being with Rei like this. Then before he knew it she suddenly and desperately grabbed on to him sending the kiss from a mild shy tender moment to full blown passion. She couldn't be close enough to him, like she wanted everything that second. Rei felt a chill go down her spine, something she hasn't felt in a long time, she even allowed herself to forget they were in the kitchen leaned up against the kitchen counter making out, totally visible to anyone walking by, she didn't care, her feelings were driving her. Jedite was on fire, the good kind where you feel the sensations all the way down to your toes and in the tips of your fingers. Rei wanted more an it's that realization that shocked her back to Earth. Just as soon as it started she pushed off from him breaking away from his hold and mumbling under her breath "I need to go," and she scampered away from the kitchen. Jedite just stood there leaning against the counter looking in the direction Rei just ran.  
"No," Jedite said out loud clearly making the choice right then to act. He followed Rei into her room, she looked up as he slid the door open, was that fear in her eyes? He quickly shut the door and closed the distance between them. Rei backed up trying to avoid his rush toward her but bumped against the wall and he pushed her into it as he kissed her. She tried push back but she didn't really want to, so much for Rei clearing her head. Finally she gained enough will power to get Jedite to stop kissing her. "We should stay married," his voice rasped out, keeping himself close to Rei to avoid any body harm. Rei's shoulders instantly went tense.

"Jedite..." Rei trailed off, he can't be serious can he? "We can't, you are crazy," Rei glared at him. He really was crazy, he drives her mad too! Was he just saying this in the 'heat of the moment' because this wasn't how she ever imagined a proposal  
"Maybe it takes a crazy person to handle how your temper can flare at any second, or how I actually enjoy you yelling at me. It's crazy that you actually let me in your house, how well we act when it's just the two of us. You got very jealous over the girl I liked at work," Rei instantly got annoyed. No need to bring up that coworker he had a crush on, Rei is prettier anyways... Rei blushed, was she acting jealous right now? "Your grandfather actually likes me, I'm oddly willing to do the chores around the shrine and I like it how we both don't like going out on the town all the time!" he was trying to stay calm and get this long list of why they work. He knew it, everyone knew it... all but Rei and darn it this was his last plea. "You can't even say your friends are against it since it's them who got us here to start with. Rei I'm in love with you!" he said it so point blank Rei froze, he said it. He actually said it out loud. Rei was remaining oddly silent while Jedite brought up good points.  
"Jedite, I hate you," Jedite couldn't help but smile at Rei's words, nothing like telling the girl you love how much they mean to you to get a reply like that, it was something only Rei could get away with. Still Rei didn't say anything else and Jedite took that pause to his advantage bringing his hand up to her cheek and pausing briefly before kissing her. 'He loves me' was all Rei could think and her cheeks warmed as she was pulled in for a kiss. When Jedite felt Rei's arm come around his shoulder to play with his hair he knew he got his point across, when he pulled away Rei tried to lean in opening her eyes and pouting slightly. He completely stepped back away from Rei, his face was unreadable and Rei didn't like that.  
"I need you to say it back," Rei knew exactly what he was asking, saying the love word was very hard to Rei and she rolled her eyes on how childish he was being.  
"You said it enough for the both of us," Rei said off handedly for once wishing they were doing more kissing and less talking.  
"I love you Rei," Rei blushed like a tomato, why does keep saying that?! "I hope some time away will get you to say it back," he moved to grab up his jacket. Rei quickly looked at him going through the motions of leaving.  
"Time away? Where are you going? We are in the middle of talking!" Rei's temper instantly flared, he can't confess he loves her and then leave!  
"My apartment is repaired and today is the last day we needed before we could file for divorce so I'm going home. So it sounds like the conversation is over, unless you want to tell me you love me back," he paused for a second and Rei looked appalled the idea of a rushed romantic gesture, "then I think this conversation is over." Jedite leaned down and kissed Rei on the cheek, giving her a quick look before waltzing over to her bedroom door and leaving. Rei stood there in silence. Why did she feel like crying?

AN: Ohhhh the drama! So thick...


	8. Divorce is served

Rei woke up with a start, she turned to her side and was surprised Jedite wasn't there. The sharp reminder that he was back at his apartment hit her. She should be happy! About time that man was out of her life, out of her hair, he was such a nuisance. Still she was use to him rolling around the bed trying to get her to stay and her batting him back softly, now without him it made her room feel empty. Sharp memories of last night rushed to her head 'I love you Rei' guah it still made her blush just thinking about it. Rei knew sulking wasn't going to make the day happen so she went about the motions of finally getting out of bed and getting dressed, she made sure to spend extra time at the fire meditating but her mind just wasn't clearing from her Jedite dilemma. 'Say I love you... what a joke' Rei thought to herself. Doesn't he know how hard it is for Rei to say those words? It would be going against everything Rei has ever told her friends. Rei was restless, there was no hiding it so she went about her other chores trying to keep the words 'i love you Rei' from echoing around her brain.  
"I said hey! Rei!" Rei turned sharply to see Mina just a few steps away from her, Mina looked slightly annoyed like she was trying to get Rei's attention for a while.  
"Hey Mina what are you doing here?" Rei was despite for a distraction, she has never thought of someone this much. Then again he did kind of purpose to her, Rei cleared her head quickly. This is Mina, she can sniff out romance like a hound dog. Rei lead Mina into the house and they started talking sadly for Rei the conversation wasn't going to well.

"You have to give me this one thing Rei!" the guilt trip was thick but Rei was fighting back as best she could.  
"Can't you just be happy with a gift like regular humans?" Rei grunted out in annoyance, fate loved dealing her a bad hand.  
"It's my birthday Rei!" Mina pouted to her raven haired friend. Mina's birthday was October twenty second and she was planning on take full advantage of it.  
"I don't care! I am not going to a place that sells liquor with you. Not for a good year easy," Rei was laying down the law. Mina was trying to invite her to another night on the town and Rei wasn't going to fall easy into that trap, last time was enough for her. Mina just rolled her eyes at Rei's 'quick to judge' attitude.  
"Oh come on now, like that last attempt even worked. You guys didn't even kiss and I had to be away from Kunzite for four days! Four! I was severely punished!" Mina thought Rei had it easy, ok this whole Jedite flooded apartment thing was a fluke but, isn't his apparent fixed soon? Rei took a long drink of tea trying to hide her face, didn't even kiss? Oh.. they kiss, Rei didn't want to even think about the heart attack that would cause Mina if she knew. If they all knew what's really been going on at the shrine.  
"Fine I will go but I'm not drinking at all!" Rei shot Mina a look, got to keep this blond on her toes. Mina didn't really hear anything past 'fine I will go' she smiled and clapped her hands together in delight.  
"Oh good! Everyone is coming! Even all the guys," Mina said happily Rei grunted in annoyance. Of course all the guys would be there, like Rei could get away from those men ever again, that means she will see Jedite. How should she act around him? Yelling at him too much might send a flag out that something has changed but not enough yelling will mean something else. This was maddening! The small chime of Rei's phone started to go off, Rei glanced down and saw it was Jedite. Rei shot Mina a look, Jedite never calls her, was he missing her too? Rei tried to act like it was no big deal before picking up the phone to answer it. "What do you want?" she spoke into the phone and inwardly cringed on how mean that might of sounded.

"Who is with you?" Jedite asked quickly, did she sleep that bad without him there? He dare not ask.  
"Mina is here talking about her birthday plans," Rei shot a look over to Mina who suddenly got very curious about who was on the other line. It was nice to hear his voice, she didn't know if it woke her up or put her into a deeper daze.  
"Yes, Kunzite invited me, the party is tomorrow. We have to go, no way around it," Rei couldn't help but smile at Jedite's words. Annoyed by the idea of spending time with others? She is rubbing off on him.  
"Did you call me for a reason?" She didn't want to give a response that made it obvious she was talking to Jedite. Again the idea of them having a conversation that didn't end in a screaming match might give Mina a heart attack.  
"Yes I am dropping off the divorce papers tonight," Jedite said with little emotion sounding nonchalant about the whole ordeal.  
"Oh," why does the idea of them getting this silly marriage thing past them bother her so, "Ok guess I will see you later," Rei said softly and then hung up the phone letting her hand fall to her lap looking a little distant. He wasn't joking, he really had the paperwork.  
"Rei who was that? You look like someone just told your dog died," Mina thought Rei was acting weird all morning that phone call was just confirming it.  
"You could say that," Rei's voice was so far off and distant it was like she wasn't even in the room. Pet dog dying, divorce from her marriage, it was kinda the same thing to Rei and she was having a hard time wrapping her mind around it. Rei turned back to Mina with a half-smile, "sorry Mina it's been a hectic day. I'm sure your birthday party will go great," Rei was trying to tune back in it just wasn't working. Maybe more time with the fire was the key. Mina got the hint feeling worried for her shrine maiden friend.  
"Oh I'm sure, having Jedite here for so long I'm sure you need a break. I will talk to you later," Mina said moving to get up and collect her things.  
"Yes a break from Jedite..." Rei took a long pause thinking "thank you for coming Mina," and with that Rei wondered back deeper into the shrine. Mina blinked, who was this alien who took over Rei's body? It was clear to the blond Rei's fire was very dim today.

Meanwhile Jedite was having a very different day, operation 'get Rei to stay married' was in full swing and he wasn't going to miss. He just got the divorce papers, and was way too happy with Rei's reaction on the phone. It's just what he wanted, his plans of being cold and distant were working and Kami please let him keep up the facade. When Rei pouts he has a hard time keeping his resolve. Jedite walked downtown on the hunt for his next item in his plan. He smiled as he found his destination stepping into a high end jewelry store. "How can we help you sir?" asked the female dressed in a fancy suit, clearly this was one of the more expensive stores in the city.  
"Yes I need a wedding ring," Jedite said already looking over the collection.  
"Oh who is the lucky girl?" nothing better than a bewildered guy jittery over the idea of proposing to get a good sale.  
"My wife. I'm trying to talk her out a divorce," the fact that Jedite was smiling big when he said that seriously took down his credibility. Talking a girl into staying married with a wedding ring? Jedite gave the woman a look, it was better than saying 'We got married while drunk and we knew each other in a past life and someday she will be queen and all my friends will be royalty I need to lock in this marriage so I keep my royal status' yeah the short version felt better. "What is this display?" Jedite asked going to the center of the store. There were a few beautiful rings on display the only thing they had in common with each other was the price tag.  
"This is our one of a kind royal collection made from world renowned gems," she paused for a second, "Adele's boyfriend just bought on the other day," the attendant was trying to sound impressive but looked at Jedite heard a light 'you can't afford this' tone in her voice. Jedite put his hands together looking over the rings more, did he look poor? This was a custom tailored suit, maybe his odd situation with Rei might be jading the sales ladies opinion, jading, he chuckled at his own thoughts, that pun never gets old. Then Jedite's eyes were halted when they fell over a beautiful ruby ring surrounded by diamonds. He smiled to himself, that one had to be it, Rei's favorite stone was a ruby after all. Looking back up to sales lady he sighed,  
"I don't know who Adele is but good for them. I need a ring fit for a queen you see. Who knows what she might do with her future," he winked to the lady who thought he was just being weird now. "So I need that ruby ring, I need that ruby ring today, in her ring size, which is six..." Jedite pointed down at the largest ring in the whole case. The lady didn't act until she realized he really wasn't joking.  
"But sir that ring is worth over a half a million USD," she was expecting him to flinch run away in horror or just out right cry. Jedite didn't bat an eyelash.  
"Yes but does it come in the size I need... I have to have this puppy ready in a few hours lady," all joking aside he needed to get to brass tax. Jedite didn't care much about the price, goodness knows all the generals have money to spare.  
"We can resize it for you!" the sales lady said in shock realizing he really did want to buy the ring. She quickly took it out of the case and called for an assistant to make the changes to the ring. Jedite's phone started to ring,  
"If you could start the paperwork while I take this call," Jedite said answering the phone. The girl nodded practically skipping at the commission she was going to get off this purchase. Jedite gave his standard, 'Jedite speaking' when he answered.  
"What in the hell did you do to Rei?!" Mina shouted into her phone. Jedite actually pulled it away from his ear, Mina's screaming was ear bustlingly loud, how did Kunzite deal with that?  
"Like Rei would ever allow me to do anything to her. I would need a signed permission slip from several witnesses to get close to her," Jedite smiled, oh so Rei is acting weird? Music to Jedite's ears. "What did she do?" Jedite wanted to egg Mina on to tell him all and it didn't take much.  
"She is mopey and sad! I've never seen her like this, I'm worried," Mina spoke in hushed tones as if Rei knows she is talking to Jedite about her.  
"Sad to hear," super-good to hear! "I hope she feels better soon," she had better be like this all day! "I will see what I can do tonight, sorry Mina have to go, I'm working and all," the jewelry lady gave him a look.  
"Oh! Sorry, just worried about Rei. You are coming to my birthday party right?" Mina changed the subject like they were talking about the weather.  
"Yes on threat of life from Kunzite. So I will see you there," Mina let out a joking laugh before they said their good byes and Jedite hung up the phone starting on the paper work for the ring.  
"Was that your wife?" the lady asked getting nosey, Jedite paused giving her a look.  
"Oh my no, Mina isn't my type of crazy," he said signing the paperwork with glee, "my my wife would prefer yelling at me in person not on the phone," he added with a smile. The attendant just smiled and nodded as Jedite signed the last of the paperwork. The lady had the ring resized by the time he was done paying. Buying an expensive ring had its perks and Jedite was happy for it, he had to have the ring ready to go. He left back to work completing all his task for the evening. This mission was going smoothly, Jedite couldn't help but smirk as he walked out the door.

Rei walked back into the kitchen, wasn't she just here? For something, guah she already forgot, she shouldn't miss Jedite this much. It was starting to totally destroy any level of productivity she ever had, the early afternoon and she should just be written off as a lost cause. Rei sat down at the table trying hard to not pout. To make it worse the fall weather was having it's way outside, the rain was calmly falling outside, normally the beat of the rain calmed Rei, now it just made her nervous. Rei didn't like ultimatums, the idea of Jedite removing himself from her life seemed impossible to her now. He weaved himself into every facet of her life, how do you untie a pretzel? Rei sighed, this man is driving her crazy and he isn't even there! Suddenly Rei heard the door slide open and there she saw a semi wet Jedite taking off his shoes. Instantly Rei jumped up to her feet, "You are here," she didn't realize how she was simply stating the obvious. Normally Jedite would smile and make a joke on how she was waiting for him to come home but instead he just gave her a look.  
"As you see," Jedite said shortly, "I'm going to go to go get my suits," he wondered back to Rei's bedroom. Rei just stood there, she moved to go after him but stopped herself. Rei was second guessing herself, would following him seem weak? Why did she need to seem strong? Rei sighed at her own silliness and turned to go toward her room.

"Why are you acting like this?" Rei demanded standing in her door. Jedite turned to look at Rei, he was fighting back a smile, she was so worked up over this and it made him so happy.  
"You need to be more specific Rei. Acting like what?" he was just playing with her and it was frustrating her to no end! He knew exactly what she was talking about, he hasn't smirked once for goodness sakes! Rei scoffed crossing her arms and leaning on the door frame averting his eyes, she didn't want to give into his games. He made quick work of his suits putting them all in a bag and turned to Rei who was still unmoving. "Rei come here," she walked over oddly willing to do as he requested. He reached out and rubbed her arm, Rei didn't know how much she missed even his small gestures of affection. He smiled down to her and went to kiss her cheek but Rei wouldn't have it and in the last moment turned so they would have a full kiss. Rei wanted a proper kiss dammit she missed this man, just twenty four hours away and it was too much for her. She now knew what Mina meant when it was torture being away from Kunzite for four days. Her hands went under his jacket pulling him close to her. Jedite's hands went into her hair and he wasn't able to control himself once Rei's lips were on his. This woman was just like the fire and he couldn't help but get drawn in. Still Jedite had a mission, she might of won this fight but he would win the war! So he pulled away and looked into Rei's eyes. He was giving her a chance to call this all off and say those three words. It wouldn't take much but Rei turned away breaking their eye contact choosing to say nothing. "Goodbye Rei," He took a step back, grabbing his things and leaving the room leaving something waiting for her the next morning in the kitchen. Rei sat down on the edge of her bed, she heard the door to the shrine close and in that moment she cried. She started to cry like she has ever cried before because she realized in that moment she was in love with Jedite.

AN: Rei fails at displaying emotions...


	9. The red or the blue pill

AN: Enjoy!

Rei awoke with the birds chirping at her window, she was cold and as her eyes hurt a little as she opened them she realized she fell asleep on the foot of her bed with no blanket. She must of fell asleep crying, she grimaced at her own actions. Rubbing her neck she got her thoughts collected stretching her arms and looking around, it was late for her to wake up. Good thing her chore list was short today, so she got up to shower. It was a late morning for her but just like the day before, the mornings felt so hallow without Jedite there bouncing around trying to get to work on time. Rei told herself she needed to try to learn to not miss Jedite today, she needed to fall out of love with him, with a new found mission she got dressed for the day. Rei stepped out of her room and into the hall, she was all dressed for the day but she didn't know what her day was going to be. Normally she did chores, make herself some tea and try her hardest to not miss Jedite but she did that all yesterday and she wasn't interested in a repeat. Suddenly there was an odd noise coming from one of the other end of the shrine. Rei grunted in annoyance, she knew exactly what that sound was, walking down to the back of the shrine she slid open the door quick. There she saw her grandfather being an idiot trying to lift something twice his size.

"If I've told you once I've told you a million times, don't lift things like this without help!" She jumped to his aid but Rei's grandfather put down the heavy object and gave her a look.  
"Well if Jedite was here I would of asked for him but you're not strong enough," it was like he was pouting over the loss of Rei's 'boyfriend.' Rei just rolled her eyes, of course she is strong enough, she is a super hero!  
"Grandpa I told you his apartment got fixed, he doesn't need to stay here anymore. Not that he would be willing to lift this for you anyways," Rei touched the huge statue and half smiling, "he would bribe someone to do it for him." Rei has seen Jedite do just that in the past. Rei's grandpa sighed at Rei's far off look, she clearly misses the man though she isn't willing to admit it. Instantly her grandfather got an idea and clapped his hands together,  
"Rei, I need you to run and errand today. You need to go to Hakone Shrine and pick something up for me," he couldn't hide his sly smile.  
"Grandpa that shrine is clear out of the city! I will be gone all day!" what was he playing at? That task alone will take her half the day in public transportation! What in the world could he need that required her to go all the way to Hakone Shrine?  
"Good, you will be out of my hair and out of the shrine," he didn't even try to hide his intentions. "Now go now before it get too late," he shooed her back into the building and closed the door behind her. Rei sighed, going back to her room to grab up her personal things. At least she didn't have to do any of her other chores today...

Meanwhile at work Jedite was having the hard time waiting for Rei's reaction. Would she call? Would she stop by his work? Goodness knows she hates texting so that was off the table. He looked down at an official document at his desk, it's not like she hasn't seen the things left in the kitchen. For goodness sakes he left it in plain sight! A blind person would find it and he knew Rei woke up early, she had to see it! Maybe he should call, no that defeated the whole propose of leaving it for her. Could he make up an excuse to see her before the party? Nothing was coming to mind, if she was not sending him a message on purpose then she really has found a new form of torture! It was unfathomable that Rei hasn't gone into the kitchen to find his 'paperwork' he clearly stated he left last night. Ok yes, they kissed and that might of distracted her enough to forget but she can't forget! Jedite's phone rang and he jumped fumbling for it in his mad rush to say hello. "Hey Jedite," it was a male voice and Jedite's hopes suddenly fell.  
"Hi Darien," Jedite grunted out trying to get back to work, it was a false alarm.  
"Wow, try to sound less excited to talk to me. Your supposed to be my general in arms," Darien laughed at how annoyed Jedite was to talk to him.  
"Endy I'm running off of two days without Rei at this point your lucky I answered the phone," Rei wasn't the only cranky one and Jedite could complain with the best of them.  
"Yeah Serena tried to call over to the shrine this morning but found out she was out. I guess she had to leave early for some chore. So Serena went to go visit Lita instead," Darien looked at his watch and sighed. Serena said she would send him a message when she left Lita's and he hasn't heard a thing. Jedite sighed in relief, so Rei is busy and couldn't call him even if she wanted to. Maybe she hasn't even looked in the box, he smirked at the idea.  
"Oh I'm sure Serena will be busy all day with Lita. So are you calling me up because your bored?" Jedite didn't hear a response, his eyebrow rose. The answer was clear to him at this point.  
"Hey! I'm not bored, I enjoyed the quite for the first hours but now it's just lonely," Darien didn't even try to think up an excuse. Ok! So he was bored, Serena was his sunshine, take that light away and he just gets restless. Jedite rolled his eyes, those two were meant for each other,  
"Well then call her up and invite her out on a date or something. It will show that your thinking of her and last I checked girls like it when they are on your mind," he really was starting to wonder how the prince got the moon princess from the start. It wasn't like half of the galaxy's princes were trying to court her already. He didn't want to sound like some guru of romance, goodness knows his own relationship with Rei was just high functioning crazy. "I need to get back to work, go.. call Serena or whatever," and with that Jedite hung up his phone but was happy with the news, she would totally call him, he just had to wait.

It wasn't like Serena was too far away, actually she was just leaving Lita's and sent Darien a text when she bumped into someone. She said her apologies, this kind of thing happened a lot with her. "No worries it was my fault. Oh hey, your Serena right?" she looked up to the man and his scruffy hair and dazed look was easily recognizable.  
"Chad! It's been a long time how are you?" of all the people in the whole world to run into it had to be the man who use to help out at the shrine.  
"I'm doing great, I'm sure you have been celebrating with Rei and all," he said with a half-smile, he was hoping he would run into one of the girls. Serena's face feel from a smile to a confused look,  
"Celebrating what with Rei?" it wasn't Rei's birthday it was Mina's so if anyone was going to do any celebrating it wasn't Rei.  
"Sorry, I mean because she is married..." he trailed off wondering why Serena of all people wouldn't understand what she was saying. She always felt like the leader of their group of friends. Oh goodness if Serena was eating food she would of choked instead her face went pale and her eyes grew in shock. MARRIED?!  
"Hahaha ha ha," Serena nervously laughed trying to act like she knew all along. "Well no one was supposed to know, who told you?" who in the world told him something like this? It has to be a prank, the idea of Rei secretly married was unfathomable.  
"I saw her husband at the shrine about a week ago. What was his name? Tall, short blond hair, Jedite! Yes Jedite was the name," Chad said with a smile, they were keeping it secret? Well clearly Rei's husband wasn't.  
"JEDITE?!" Serena shouted and got a few looks from others on the street, she faked a cough "sorry don't know how loud I talk when I'm sick. Yes Jedite, that's her man," she tried another fake cough for show. "Well I had better get going and ah celebrate with Rei," and with that Serena waved to Chad and quickly rushed down the street.

Rei walked down the street looking for a lunch stop so she could take a small break from her long trek. She thought maybe she could stop into Jedite's work and have lunch with him but quickly shushed her thoughts, she hasn't been able to stop thinking about him all day. All day on a bus with nothing but a window to look at it's easy to get lost in your thoughts. Anyways she was just being silly, she wasn't even sure Jedite would want to see her. "Rei I didn't expect to see you here," Rei looked up to see Darien also walking down the street. She smiled to him, she rarely saw Darien walking around this small town.  
"I'm running an errand for my grandfather, what are you doing around here?" she was happy for this distraction anything to distract her from Jedite.  
"I wanted to surprise Serena with some food when she got home from Lita's place. I'm going to pick it up now," he pointed on down the street at Serena's favorite dumpling shop was. Rei seemed perfectly fine to him, it didn't make sense why Mina was making such a big deal about Rei being 'so sad' yesterday. The way Mina made it sound she was crying on her pillow all night or something.  
"Serena will always be happy about dumplings, I don't want to make you late," Rei quickly waved and continued on down the street turning into a restaurant for her own food. Darien nodded and stopped into the dumpling shop to pick up his order. He smiled as he paid and stepped back out onto the street. Maybe he shouldn't of gone this much out of the city to get Serena's favorite meal. What was done is done and he quickly got in his car and drove back home. Darien stepped out of the elevator and fiddled around for the right key as he entered the apartment. He stepped inside to see Serena flushed in the cheeks slightly out of breath.  
"I got dumplings," he said holding up the bag.  
"That's where you have been! I ran into Chad on the way back home who dropped a world of news on me," Serena was clearly freaking out, she just couldn't sit still and even the idea of fresh warm dumplings wasn't distracting her.  
"Chad? What in the world could Chad say to get you this worked up?" Darien put the food on the counter and started serving up Serena a plate, food does calm her. "Chad told me, now you won't believe this... but Chad told me Rei and Jedite are married!" Serena looked for Darien's stunned look and he didn't disappoint. First shock and then disbelief,  
"There is no way, I saw Rei on the way to get the food," he didn't notice anything off about her and he was sure Rei would be acting a lot different if she was married to a man, let alone Jedite.  
"You saw her? Did she look different? Did she act different?" Serena was in drill mode picking up a dumpling and munching on it quickly.  
"Like she would act different if she was secretly married to Jedite. Serena we all know those two are like oil and water. It has to be a lie," he needed to calm his wife down. The last thing he needed was Serena bursting into this birthday party at Mina's accusing her best friend of being secretly married.  
"But Chad was told by Jedite himself!" Serena knew this was a bullet proof alibi, clearly she has been watching too much cop shows.  
"You are forgetting Jedite is the largest prankster out of all of us. Really Serena don't believe him, please don't go attacking Rei with questions tonight. She might get even more mad at us," the last thing he needed was Rei seeking another wave of revenge on everyone. Serena sighed, her husband was right, the evidence seemed rather thin when he brought it up like that. Rei and Jedite married, it was laughable, totally a prank Jedite would pull for sure...

The sun was starting to set on the surrounding hills as Rei made it into the shrine. "Here is your box," anyone could tell Rei was annoyed, her glare could be seen from a mile away but her grandfather paid it little mind. All day! It took her all day to make it from this shrine to the one and back. She stopped only for a small lunch before continuing her trek and for what? For a box the size of a deck of cards. Why didn't he just mail it?!  
"Thank you Rei, now go and make yourself some tea to relax," Rei's grandfather smiled and walked away in great delight.

Rei made her way into the kitchen to make herself tea rolling her eyes at her grandfather's bizarre task. Another day wasted, it was already midafternoon by the time she got home. 'Jedite should be going home right about now,' she pondered and stopped herself. She hasn't done well with forgetting him. Tea, yes she was sure that would calm her so with that she grabbed a cup from the shelf when something caught her eye, there set a folder, a card, and a box. Rei rose her eyebrow, well that wasn't there last night. She moved over to the items sitting down a the table. The box was a decent size but she could tell it was special from the leather finish. First she opened the card and on the page sat Jedite's not so graceful handwriting. "When you pick one tell me, Love Jedite"  
The message was short and confusing, was this here all morning without her seeing it? Come to think of it Rei didn't take one step into the kitchen this morning. Rei looked down on the folder it was labeled 'divorce papers' in navy ink and her eyes went big in shock. He left these out in the open?! Sometimes this man can be so mindless. Rei paused looking at the box, if that was the divorce papers, and she had to pick one, what was in the box? Rei's heart rate instantly started to increase, he couldn't, he didn't... Rei had to check before jumping to conclusions. Rei instantly stood up and away from the box looking at it in shock, blood draining from her face fear stricken. She looked around for the hidden cameras but everything was in place, looking back at the box she was seventy five percent sure it was a jewelry box. Her heart went into overdrive. What in the world was he thinking leaving this out in the open, if it really was what she thought it was. Rei calmed herself enough to hold the box in her hands and let out a big breath and she moved too slowly open the box.

"Rei," Rei could of jumped half way across the shrine from how fast she shut the box and got away from it. "Can you help me with something?" it was her grandfather and as much as she scolded him this morning about asking for her help she couldn't begin to tell him how poor his timing is.  
"Yes I will be right there," her heart still pounding away Rei moved to stand up but her eyes stayed transfixed on the box. 'there is a ring in that box! There has to be an engagement ring in that box!' It was taking all of Rei's will power to rush over and open it to prove her theory to be true. A ring? A ring! Rei's mind was spinning, a ring made it all so official. It's like not knowing you were thirsty until you saw a tall glass of water. What if it wasn't a ring? Rei didn't want to jump to conclusions. Rei turned to help her grandfather who was in ignorant bliss over the inner turmoil Rei was facing.  
"Can you get me that stack of wood?" he asked sitting in front of the fire about to start a prayer.  
"Thats it?" The sooner Grandpa way praying the sooner she would leave and the sooner Rei could open that 'there is totally a ring in there' box!  
"That's everything," he was confused by her jumpy almost skittish nature. Rei quickly completed the talk and bowed respectfully at the door before walking as fast as she could back to the kitchen.

Rei sat herself in front of the box and just looked at it, like giving it the stare down would make it disappear. Did she want it to be a ring? Was Rei so far gone, so in love with the man that this was something deep down she wanted. Rei sighed running her fingers across the leather box, she knew she loved him and after today she knows she can't run from him, there was only one option left. She knew she couldn't just ignore it so with a deep breath she picked the box back up and slowly opened the box. Rei gasped, inside was the most beautiful ring she has ever seen, she couldn't help but cover her mouth in sheer shock, he really did it, he really gave her a ring, a huge ring! What in the world possessed him to buy her such a ruby? Rei couldn't help herself she took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger to see how it would look, and once it was there it was like it was designed for her. It was meant to be there just like Jedite was meant to be in her life. She has spent the past weeks fighting this all the while allowing the feelings to grow. Now, she couldn't see her life without him, she wanted to see him now. Who in the world gives an engagement ring without even being there?! Rei suddenly looked around for a clue, a note, anything really to tell her what to do next. Then she saw it, a key inside the top of the ring box and she instantly grabbed for it rushing for her jacket and shoes. "Grandpa I'm going out!," she didn't stop for his reply she even didn't stop to think about what she was doing! She ran out of the shrine and rushed down the steps, she didn't have a lot of time.


	10. Caught at the alter

AN: Final chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

Rei's cheeks were flushed, she didn't trust the elevator so instead she ran up four flights of stairs at top speed now slightly out of breath she was searching her pocket for the key. She knew the key was with her, she clutched it tight in her pocket it was her only distraction from the long taxi ride, the bus would of taken too long. Man was she acting crazy, she normally makes fun of people who act like this, she would call them love sick, roll her eyes at them and do her best to ignore. Nope not now, now she has to count herself as one of the crazy people running downtown Toyko trying to make it to Jedite's appartment before he leaves. Rei suddenly feared that the key wouldn't work, he did give her a key to his apartment right? This wasn't a key to some lock box full of cash or a storage container right? Rei looked down at the ring and couldn't help but smile, why in the hell was she trying so hard to fight her love for this man for so long? For goodness sakes he was hot, wealthy and her father hates him, that's a catch! Without a second thought she put the key in the doors lock and turned it bursting into the room. There stood Jedite, by the window in his white dress shirt and tie slightly loose around his neck. He looked surprised, oh yeah don't hear from her all day only to have her barge in right before the party, classic. Rei shut the door behind her leaning on it amazed she made it this far. Clearly she found his apartment key in the ring box, a smirk creeped on his lips, that means she found the ring. It was that look Rei was waiting for and with little hesitation and no words she quickly closed the distance between the two of them. Jedite staggered back slightly catching Rei in his arms, not long after Rei's lips were on he was having a hard time keeping up with her actions. He couldn't be cold and distant with her kissing him like this! Rei pulled back to look into his eyes brushing some of his blond curls out of his face, darn it she really does love him. "I hate you a lot," Jedite instantly frowned, "but I love you more," and Jedite instantly picked up Rei in sheer joy.  
"You mean it? You're not just making a joke?" he asked looking into her eyes. She can't play with him on this, they have gone too far! There has been too much kisses too much tender moments, if he had to go back to a life without Rei in it every day he wouldn't be able to manage. Jedite got a slap on the arm for thinking she would do such a thing to the man.  
"I'm not a tease Jedite! I'm not going to say I love you and then take it back! My gosh you drive me crazy!" Jedite pulled her close. She said it, she actually said the words and he was over the moon. Rei hit him on the arm for good measure, making a joke about something like that, what a joke.  
"Say it again, without that hate part," he cooed into her ear, she closed her eyes. The cologne she use to hate is now sweet and comforting. Everything about him felt like home and that's a feeling Rei never felt in this life, now she knew why. She wasn't complete without him.  
"Jedite I love you," she was hoping he wasn't secretly recording her right now, oh she would be so mad if he did that. Instead he said nothing, actually he was being sweet putting his hand on her cheek looking into her eyes seeking something but Rei didn't know what, maybe he just liked looking at her, she smiled at that. After a few seconds he smiled this all knowing smile and kissed her sweetly on the lips.  
"Do you like the ring?" he had mounted this level of anticipation all day over it bringing her hand up to look at it, it was hypnotic on her hand.  
"It's beautiful Jedite. Is there a larger ruby on this planet?" she joked looked at it again on her finger, it made her smile. Jedite could tell from that look on her face she was happy,  
"If there is we can just go and steal it!" another playful hit to Jedite's arm, if he keeps this up he will have a bruise. Instantly Rei realized Jedite was getting dressed for the party, the arty she couldn't attend wearing her shirt and skirt to.  
"I don't have time to get a dress for Mina's party!" Rei was suddenly panicked. She left everything once she saw that ring. It was like she totally forgot she had to go to Mina's birthday party, all that was on her mind was Jedite and the engagement ring. Really Rei is lucky she isn't wearing her slippers.  
"I have one of your dresses in my closet, I slipped it in when I got my suits," he said with a sly smile.  
"Ohh you had plans!" Rei couldn't help bit tease him over it, he clearly thought this whole thing out. Being gone all day must of tortured him, she couldn't help but smile evilly at the suffering he must of gone through all day. She went to his closet wondering what dress he picked out for her.  
"I was hopeful you would come to your senses," he said leaning on the bedroom door frame smirking as she glared over to him but still pulled out the dress and started undressing but she paused looking at him in annoyance.  
"Are you just going to stand there gawking?" her annoyed emotionless tone came across to Jedite as playful and mischievous.  
"Oh are you suggesting I help?" he spoke back with a cocky smile but still he didn't budge from his perch at the door.  
"Of course I am," Rei said playfully over her shoulder winking, he didn't need to be told twice and Jedite quickly walked over and planted a hot kiss on Rei's lips making quick work of her shirt.

Suddenly a knock came at the door, Jedite grunted in annoyance. The first time Rei was more than willing for them to be intimate there has to be a knock at the door, how typical. "I will go deal with that," gabbed the handle for the bedroom door signaling her to stay in the room and stay quite as he shut it going to the front door. "Hey Jed, I need to borrow some cloths for the party," Neph was already half way across the room.  
"Nope!" Jedite threw himself in front of the door trying to lean on it all casual. "Noooo it's crazy messy in there." He really needed to work on his excuses because they were just getting worse and worse, or so he thought.  
"As if I haven't seen your room messy before," Neph tried again but Jedite blocked again.  
"Annnnd all my clothes are still at Rei's! Yep, nothing to borrow in here!" Rei could hear Jedite standing at the door trying to block Nephrite from getting in, doesn't the tall brown haired ex-general have his own cloths? Reirolled her eyes at Jedites failed attempt at blocking Nephrite from entering the room she was hiding in. She needed her own plan,  
"Just let me in!" Nephrite broke through Jedite's blockade and walked into the room "it's not messy at all Jedite," Jedite looked around the room and didn't see Rei at all. How did she do that?  
"Um yeah you know... it looks messy to me," Jedite tried to make up an excuse as Nephrite looked through his cloths, "well my best suits are back at the shrine," he added as Nephrite riffled through his closet. Suddenly Jedite heard another knock on the door and he grunted in annoyance, how much people were going to show up?! "Coming!" he called leaving Rei to be found by Nephrite in his bedroom, the amount of BS he was about to make up was going to be legendary.

He opened it to see Rei smile and walk in, "how did you..." Rei covered up his mouth muffling his shocked reaction.  
"I am a super hero," she sneered at him, she was already wearing her dress looking stunning in all red. Well yeah she was a super hero.. and he did have a window in his bedroom so he put two and two together.  
"Rei, what are you doing here?" Nephrite asked quite surprised by Rei's arrival.  
"I got an express order from Mina to come to the party with Jedite, she thinks we won't kill each other if we come as a pair. I make no promises," she glared over to Nephrite for asking such a question.  
"Oh ok," clearly he didn't want to get burnt to a crisp and decided to go hide in Jedite's room still on the hunt for cloths. Rei smiled up at Jedite playfully and he took the invite leaning down to kiss her, "Jedite can I wear this?" Nephrite came out to the living room to see Rei sitting on the sofa and Jedite standing behind it.  
"Yeah wear whatever you want," Jedite said and Nephrite nodded going into the room again. Jedite quickly moved to grab Rei out of the sofa and into his arms for a hot kiss.  
"Do you think this looks good on me?" Nephrite looked up to see Jedite sitting on the sofa and Rei standing behind it. Did they just switch places? Jedite sighed,  
"It's my cloths, everything is going to look good on you," he sneered and Nephrite nodded in agreement walking back into the bedroom. Rei quickly moved back to the sofa and sat on Jedite's lap kissing him sweetly.  
"Ok, how do I look?" Nephrite asked seeing Rei on one end of the sofa looking out at the view and Jedite on the other end his legs crossed looking straight at Nephrite clearly very annoyed with this friend, what in the hell were these two doing?!  
"Great, looks great! Super great, never seen you look better! Ok well I need to get ready for the party now and you don't want to be late picking up Lita," Jedite was pushing Nephrite toward the door at top speed.  
"See you there!" with that Jedite shut the door and locked it. Turning around he saw Rei rolling her eyes at his actions.  
"You could of been a little nicer," Rei walked up to Jedite and started to loosen his tie more.  
"No with Nephrite, forceful it better," Jedite smirked he was now alone with Rei again.  
"Hum, I will make sure to tell that to Lita," but her mind wasn't on her friend. Oh no, she was very distracted by her husband and if they were going to be late to the party then so be it.

Nephrite thought that whole ordeal was very weird and thought he would call Serena to give her an update. Heck she was the one to suggested he go over to Jedite's apartment to ask to borrow cloths.  
"What did you find out?" Serena's voice was hushed, like she was taking a call in a quiet room or sneaking around where she shouldn't be.  
"Serena where in the world are you?" he was not use to her being quite. He heard some whispering and shuffling.  
"We are very busy doing official business, yes super official. Answer the question Neph!" Serena said trying to stay hushed but clearly she was having a hard time of it. Nephrite was confused, why did she say 'we'?  
"Nothing looked out of place or weird. The two of them should be ready to go to the party soon Jedite just needed to change. How they can stand being in the room together like that is shocking," Nephrite said pushing but button for the elevator, he didn't want to be late picking up Lita.  
"Two of them?" Serena asked confused, did Jedite suddenly get a twin because Serena wasn't sure Rei could handle that.  
"Rei was there. She told me Mina wanted them to show up together, I don't know. I have to go now, see you at the party," and with that Nephrite's bidding was complete. He wanted nothing more to do with this crazy plot Serena started.

Serena put her phone away, "Mina! She lied to Nephrite so she could spend time with Jedite! I'm telling you something is up!" the two blonds were on their way to shrine. They wanted to talk to Rei in person and corner her about these allegations Chad told Serena earlier.  
"Serena if I'm late to my own party over this I'm going to be very mad," how in the world Serena dragged Mina out of the house and to Rei's was beyond her. Yes the idea of Rei being secretly married to Jedite was laughable, really she laughed very loud when Serena whispered it in her ear earlier. When Mina realized Serena was being very serious she demanded proof. Without knowing it that forced her to join Serena in this secret (totally obvious) and stealth (out in the open) mission. They got to the top of the shrine hill and tried to stay quite as they made it thought he court yard.  
"Mina we will find proof here ok! We just need to look," Serena whispered as they got into the kitchen. Everything looked perfectly in place, all accept an opened box and some paperwork on the table. "Mina! It says love Jedite on this note!" Serena was having the hardest time keeping her voice down. Mina jumped near Serena grabbing up the folder and reading the title.  
"HOLY CRAP," Mina shouted and instantly slapped her hand over her mouth. Grabbing Serena's wrist they booked it from the shrine. The two didn't stop to catch her breath till they were all the way down the stairs. "This says," Mina was out of breath, "divorce... papers," she handed it over to Serena who didn't think it really was true.  
"Oh my gosh they really are married," Serena said in shock she really was hanging on to the idea that it was all a lie, people tell her all the time to not jump to conclusions but here she is being right about all of it.  
"How in all of the solar system did Rei keep this quite? How long? Just how long have they been married! Oh my gosh we need a plan! We need strategy!" For once Mina wasn't thinking fast enough on her toes, as the leader of the girls she always had a plan no matter how wild it was.  
"We need to get to your party," Serena said as they both jumped into Mina's car.  
"We have to get back to my place before they show up!" Mina couldn't believe it, those two pesky friends of her. Was this all a lie? Were they secretly seeing each other behind their friends back? Was this just some prank Jedite was pulling and they were about to see Rei explode from anger? Mina couldn't of dreamed this up but it is her reality, Rei and Jedite are married.

"Act normal," Rei said over her shoulder standing outside of Mina's apartment they finally made it to the party, not late but certainly not early either. Rei wanted to arrive at the perfect time to avoid any questions.  
"Like we have ever acted normal," Jedite adjusted his suit jacket smirking, Rei had to agree with him on that when she knocked on the door. "Oh! Rei the ring," Rei jumped noticing her very big very noticeable engagement ring was still on, she scrambled to take it off before someone answered the door.  
"Keep with you I don't have pockets," Jedite took the ring an narrowly got it in his pocket when Lita of all people answered the door. Rei looked confused at the tall brunette,  
"Mina and Serena are running a little late. They had an.. errand to attend to. Who knows what kind of trouble they are getting into," Lita let them into Mina's big lavish apartment. It's easy to see why Mina doesn't want to give up her prized apartment even if it meant to move in with Kunzite. Rei smirked, Mina was late to her own party? That was perfect ammo to pester her with for a the next year easy but to have Serena missing too.. that wasn't a good sign.  
"You alright Nephrite?" Jedite asked patting the jittery Nephrite on the shoulder, of course he wasn't alright! He was the only one who knew where the dynamic blond duo ran off to and he was afraid if Rei and Jedite teamed up against him they could get the information out in record time.  
"I'm... fine," he tried to stay calm half smiling up to his friend. Rei gave Neph a weird look but decided to go over and talk with Ami who was lucky enough to get away from the hospital for the afternoon. Rei and Jedite tried to not socialize at all, Rei was worried that if she even tried to steal a glance over at him it would be a sign to her friends so she avoided it as best she could. Still she couldn't help herself and darted her eyes to Jedite who was touching Kunzite's suit, they were clearly talking about each other's outfits. Rei smiled she was sure Jedite was boasting about allowing Nephrite to use his cloths for the party. Ami or Lita didn't seem to notice or mind, just seeing Rei was nice since she has been a little hard to get ahold of for these past few weeks.

"So you came with Jedite? I thought he had moved out of the shrine, do you need to tell us something we don't know?" Rei flinched at Lita's question, darn it she did notice her glance. You can't pass anything by these senchi! Rei laughed nervously wondering how she was going to answer that question lucky for Rei the door opened and it totally distracted her from the question. Unlucky for Rei the door opened to show Serena and Mina.  
"Mina Rei beat us here!" Serena pouting seeing Jedite and Rei standing on opposite sides of the room, everyone was turned to the new comers. Rei blinked a few times at such a declaration, when did this become a race? The two blonds made their dramatic entrance clearly totally forgetting to make a plan on their drive to Mina's place.  
"Rei Hino your secret is out!" Mina pointed up into the air in a dramatic fashion before pointing to the paperwork in her other hand. Rei's eyes darted to the paperwork and she instantly recognized them, the divorce papers.  
"Oh shit," Rei froze in place her heart rate started to dramatically increase and Mina smirked proudly at her friends reaction. Cruse Jedite! Curse him and his stupid choice to label the paperwork!  
"Rei, where did they get those papers," Jedite's higher pitched voice told Rei he was just as panic stricken as she was. Rei was shouting desperately but inwardly, outward she was trying to stay cool and collected, goodness knows it wouldn't last long. There was a silence in the room, Mina and Serena were waiting for the married couple to talk and Rei would prefer flee the scene before saying a word. There was about five hundred different ways Rei imagined this information to get out and this wasn't on the top of her list.  
"Ok guys no one is telling us what's going on and I kind of want to know what this is all about," Kunzite demanded and instead of calming Rei Kun's words seemed to elevate her stress, she shot a look over to Jedite, he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Oh well these two have a little secret see they are actually mar..." Mina started but Jedite shouted over her quickly.  
"STOP," all eyes dated to the him, he has never shouted like that before. Everyone in the room realized this wasn't a normal argument between the fiery Rei and her rival. Jedite looked right at Mina who was affronted by his shouting, "please Mina you know this isn't your news to tell," he added and Mina looked affronted. All the silly joy she got from knowing one of the largest secrets of the century was instantly deflated, it was like she no longer saw Jedite. She saw a man in love desperately trying to defend his wife's dignity. The two of them together might be shocking news, but it was their right to keep it secret.  
"Now I really need to know what's going on," Darien added into the group noticing how this party was going sour really quick. Rei sighed, hiding it now was borderline impossible, she didn't want to spoil Mina's party. The second Darien starts demanding information she knew there wasn't any value in hiding anything anymore.  
"Jedite and I are married," Rei said point blank and the whole room gasped in shock. She could feel the waves of disbelief flood the room, this had to be the most elabrate prank Jedite has ever pulled to get Rei involved.  
"Your lying, she has to be lying... tell me she is lying!" Zoicite said looking to Jedite hoping for a smirk to grace his face but it didn't happen and everyone had to realize that Rei wasn't pulling their leg.  
"This can't be true," Lita said shocked as everyone else and Rei rolled her eyes quickly walking over to Jedite and after shorting rummaging through his jacket's pocket pulled out her ring put it on her finger and everyone gasped again.  
"You even got her a ring!?" Mina squealed in delight, there was nothing more offical then a ring! Nephrite knew this couldn't be a prank that ring was real and it fit on Rei's hand perfectly.  
"Of course I got my wife a wedding ring. I'm not a barbarian," Jedite thought the notion of her not having a ring was totally unrealistic.  
"You are a barbarian but yes he got me a ring," Rei couldn't help but jab at Jedite's comment with a smirk. Serena shuffled over to look at the ring, her joy for the two quickly changed the tone in the room.  
"When did this happen?" Serena asked softly, it was the one piece of the puzzle she didn't know. Everyone else seemed to huddle around the couple still stunned by this turn of events.  
"Ohhhh when did we get married Rei? Was it about two and a half weeks ago?" Jedite's sly smile showed up proudly. Mina's jaw could of hit the floor, that long? How in the world did they manage to hide this from her, she was the goddess of love for goodness sakes!  
"Two weeks and two days but who is counting," Rei said sweetly up to Jedite realizing they actually had a wedding anniversary.  
"Rei that doesn't make sense, if that's the day you got married then that means you guys got married on the day we all went to the bar," Ami was certainly shocked but she could still do the math... Rei blushed recounting the night all over again stumbling outside the club beyond drunk and stumbling right into the wedding chapel.  
"Your apartment didn't fluid at all, you just needed an excuse to live together to get a divorce," Serena said shocked and everyone gave their princess a weird look. Of all people to know that, Serena rolled her eyes, "oh come on now Darien and I are the only other married couple in this room and it says on the paperwork you have to live together," it's like they had zero faith in her as an adult, like she wasn't going to read the fine print of her own marriage certificate.  
"Yes well we aren't getting a divorce so it doesn't matter," Rei said in a short snappy tone, all eyes fell on Rei again and she couldn't help but blush.  
"You're not?" Mina couldn't hide the hopefulness in her voice.  
"Of course I'm not going to divorce him! I love him!" Rei shouted and instantly her cheeks went as red as her dress.  
"Now Rei what did we talk about declarations of love in public," he couldn't help but tease her.  
"Shut up," Rei spat out her face only getting more flushed.  
"And now the love is gone," Jedite sighed knowing her affection was only going to show for a small window of time. The two were acting a bit more normal and that made everyone happy.

"So you're really not joking," Kunzite said after the fact making sure Jedite wasn't pulling the most elaborate prank he has ever pulled in his life. Rei rolled her eyes,  
"Why would we joke about something like this?" marriage was one thing Rei didn't joke about, don't they know her better than that?  
"Well we don't consider Jedite the marriage type," Zoicite snickered at his own snide comment. Rei looked at him point blank,  
"Are you making fun of Jedite?" you could hear the venom in Rei's voice and the other scouts were smart enough to shuffle away to avoid association. Zoicite nervously laughed looking to Jedite to save him, all he got was Jedite giving him the 'you did this to yourself' look. Darn right his girl is going to stand up for him! No one is going to mess with him now... other than Rei that is... which is almost worse. "Out of the two of us I think he was the one hoping that I didn't divorce him in the middle of the night," Rei smirked looking over to the blond.  
"Yeah I will need to burn those divorce papers so you can't get a hold of them," Jedite said under his breath wanting to cover all his bases.  
"I'm going to go talk to the girls, you boys have fun," and with no hesitation Rei turned to face Jedite and leaned up to kiss Jedite on the spot. Kunzite's eyebrow's rose in surprise, Rei smirked after they parted and walked off to the girls.  
"Yep they are together," Nephrite said quickly.  
"Super together, never more together then now," Zoicite said right after his eyes big still trying to process what he just saw.  
"You two are really in love right?" Darien added in hoping this was going to last Jedite looked over to Rei as all the girls huddled around her wedding ring, though all the attention she couldn't help but look up and check in on Jedite and he smiled. He could tell she wished they were back at the shrine in their own world getting to spend time with each other.  
"Well I certainly love her and with any luck she will keep on loving me back," Jedite said honestly knowing full well that his relationship with Rei wasn't smooth sailing and it might be a rough ride but he loved adventure and Rei was worth every single moment of it.

The End.

AN: And that's everything! Thank you for reading, leave a review if you wish... and see you next time. Oh if you want me to write one pairing over another next leave a comment!


	11. Extras

\- With a big story I keep a separate file of scenes I wrote but might not work or different options for the scenes. This is a collection of those scenes, enjoy!

Fire reading:

Rei sat in front of the open flame in the afternoon trying to get in her last bit of prayer before Jedite got home and destroyed all of her consideration. "So you didn't get punished to a mountain of chores?" too late, Rei sighed, Jedite stood at the fire room's door frame clearly searching for her all over the shrine. "I'm the only grand daughter he's got. I've gotten out of a lot worse," she mumbled throwing water on the fire and ending her reading time. Jedite suddenly realized where she was. "This room is a lot smaller then the fire room you had on the moon," he said stepping in and looking around. His causal words annoyed Rei, "Well I was a princess of a whole planet then. Things are different now," did his hangover make him stupid? Of course a local shrine would be smaller then a mars temple. "Speaking of princess I have some official princess business to take care of," Rei said standing up the small bits of ash making its final decent to the ground.

"That's crazy vague. Wait, are you going out with the girls?" Jedite asked surprised, this was going to be the first evening after their... wedding night that they are separated. Guess the honey moon is over. Wait, that means he can have a night with the guys. Oh happy day!

Morning:

It only make sense to make sure coffee was ready for him in the morning, it was logical to make sure all his paperwork was in one place. It was the sensible thing to do, surely.

"Rei I thought you didn't drink coffee," came Artemis's voice wondering into the kitchen in human form grabbing a cup of the caffeinated drink for himself. "Jedite can't find out where he works without it," Rei said hiding her smirk behind her tea cup enjoying the morning after her chores.

"Har Har," said Jedite walking into the kitchen clearly hearing Rei from down the hall. He nodded to Artemis and grabbed a quick cup of coffee. Making a quick turn for his briefcase while taking a sip of coffee smacking his lips together obnoxiously trying to cool the hot liquid. Already half way to the door,

Funny scene idea:

Rei and Jedite arguing in a public place. Rei tells him to leave her alone and he doesn't do she storms into the women's restroom and he gets a few shocked screams from other ladies as he tries to follow her in.

Serena coming in on Rei when Rei found the ring:

"Serena, what a lovely surprise," her heart still pounding away Rei moved the things away from her but kept that box in her line of sight. Serena heard that Rei was acting weird from Mina and she was totally right! It's a good thing she decided to come over this morning to check up on her friend.

"Rei! How are you! Mina said you were sad!" Serena rushed over for a hug and Rei instantly got tense, what lies was Mina spreading now.

"I'm perfectly fine Srerena no need to check up on me," Rei tried to sound annoyed, she loved the girl, Serena could brighten anyone's day but Rei couldn't help secretly look at the box her mind practically shouting 'there is a ring in that box! There has to be an engagement ring in that box!' It was taking all of Rei's will power to rush over and open it to prove her theory to be true. A ring? A ring! Rei's mind was spinning, a ring made it all so official. It's like not knowing you were thirsty until you saw a tall glass of water. What if it wasn't a ring, Rei didn't want to jump to conclusions. Rei turned to Serena who smiled in ignorant bliss over the inner turmoil Rei was facing.

"I'm not checking up on you I have official business!" Official as in checking up on Rei? Still she allowed the blond girl to continue. "I need to borrow a dress for Mina's party tonight," Serena smiled knowingly using this 'sad mood' or Rei's to get a nice party dress out of her. Rei rarely let anyone touch her cloths and Serena had her eye on this blue and black dress Rei never wore anyways... Instantly Rei jumped into action,

"Yes! The party! Let's go look," anything to get Rei away from that box, that was totally a ring box! Rei grabbed Serena's hand and dragged her into Rei's room.

Serena looked around the shrine as they went noticing no sign of Jedite.

"Where does Jedite stay?" She asked innocently and Rei could of crumbled into a thousand pieces.

"Jedite's apartment is fixed, he went back to the condo," thank goodness she didn't have to tell Serena where he use to sleep. Serena's face instantly turned to sad,

"Aww so you miss him Rei," no wonder why she was so melancholy the other day. Rei clenched her fist trying to control her anger.

"I do not miss him. Now so you want a dress or not?!" The sooner Serena had a dress the sooner she would leave and the sooner Rei was to that 'there is totally a ring in there' box!

"Yes!" Serena saluted then going over to Rei's cloths shuffling though the collection. "Are you wanting to wear it because I was thinking of burning it," Rei said all coy, making a sly joke always worked. Serena rolled her eyes putting it back and searching more. Rei sighed, she needed to get Serena out of here as soon as possible.

Rei needed a distraction, something that was going to lure Serena out of her house. Rei thought long and hard, what would pull Serena away from Rei's closet, suddenly she smiled.

"Isn't it Darien's day off?" That peaked Serena's interest. "Don't you want to spend the evening cuddling up with your husband?" Rei smiled trying to be as pleasant as she could but this was starting to feel like Serena was doing this on purpose, of course the word 'husband' tugged on her heart strings in a different way then ever before.

"Yes but we are having girl time!" on a normal day Rei would be more then happy to have time with her friends like this but today was not that day.

Serena's phone chimed and she skipped over to her phone and smiled big at the message. "Rei! Darien wants to take me out on a romantic date before the party! Is it ok if I borrow this dress and head home?" Oh it was music to Rei's ears.

"Well maybe next time you can stay longer," Rei said in a pout worthy of an Oscar, she learned well from Mina. All the while She grabbed up the dress Serena wanted to borrow and walked to the door so Serena could rush around getting her jacket and shoes. "Your such a good friend! See you at the party!" and just like that Serena bolted out of the building and not a moment too soon, it was already late afternoon. As soon as Serena left Rei sharply turned to the box, right where she left it. With all morning waisted she could open the box or do her chores. Chores were important but so was that box so once again Rei sat down at the table and placed the box in front of her. 'Don't hesitate this time Rei' she told herself...


End file.
